A Man Needs a Woman
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: A/U Rated M! "Sometimes I think it's easier to lead a country then raise two teenage sons…" -15 years later in the Might country of Russia. The sons are grown up and ready to make trouble, Belikov style. At least one of them… Follow Andrei and Adams way having Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov as parents. And what secret is Rose keeping the boys? Why can't she tell them?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't done this in a while.. but I'M BACK! Took me a while I know, but all good comes in time :) **

**So this is a Sequel to one my stories "It's a Man's Man's world" You can read that first to get a better perspective of the whole plot. **

**Characters are not mine, their Richelle Meads from Vampire Academy but the plot is all on me. No copying please, you will feel much prouder if ****you write the story yourself :) **

**And a small update that might be helpful: **

**Ages**

**Rose: 39**

**Dimitri 46**

**Andrei 20**

**Adam 16**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**15 Years Later…..**

**R POV**

"Mama!"

I sighed, heavily putting down the papers I'd been trying to read over and over during the last half hour. My eyes fell closed focusing on my breath and taking several deep ones.

The two voices of my sons were carried through the hall, all the way into my husbands and my shared study. The walls are pretty thick; imagine how loud the children were.

"Mama, Adam took my horse again when I told him not to because she needs rest." My eldest son barged through the doors having no regards for silence. Sometimes, he is just like his father...and I.

"He's such an annoying little fuck…"

I cleared my throat and gave him a stern look that the words got stuck on his tongue. He licked his lips and swallowed as my second son came through the doors.

"He never takes her out. My horse's left leg is hurt and really needs a rest. I don't see why I couldn't, I was just going out in the woods.

"Reading your precious books I know, I know." Andrei rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest while sighing. He was just an exact copy of his father, which I found a super cute at times and sometimes it drove me mad.

Adam was about to open his mouth for a comeback when I stood up and lifted my brows giving them my best 'shut up and listen' look. Both their heads fell, as if they were ten and six again, before they mumbled apologies and sat down on separate chairs in front of me.

"Sorry, mama, for barging in." Andrei said, sitting down arms still crossed.

"I'm really sorry, that we bothered you, mother, did we disturb your work?"

Andrei shot Adam a dark look for sounding so formal and well, a bit sucking up. They were so different my boys. Andrei has been the outgoing charming man just like his father but they also shared the ability to not shut up and drive you mad. Adam had his fathers' quiet and sensible side, although he could grow slightly feisty just like me.

I licked my lips before I spoke, "How many times do I have to fix things between the two of you? Your father is coming home in a matter of days and I'm up to my ears in things to do, and you fight about horses?" I shot them both a ridiculous look. "I mean how old are you? And stop calling me mother say mama or don't even bother with it; mother sounds like I'm sixty."

Smiles grew on both their faces, "I still don't get how you're able to act so proper among people and can totally loose it inside the palace walls" Andrei grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "I never lose it, a queen never loses it, and I just use some bad language from time to time."

They both strangled laughter because they knew as well as I do that I don't just swear from time to time. It's several times a day but that doesn't mean I let my sons get away with it.

"Now, try solving things out on your own and please don't you be late for dinner. I want my sons to be grateful for what they have and not take things for granted like some spoiled know-it-all." I shot them both a look, but especially shot Andrei a look. He's known for always being late which I found very annoying.

"Yes mama" they said in unison. Adam happy and ready to go and Andrei rolled his eyes.

"Off you go." I smiled shaking my head. They were quickly gone and I sighed, sitting down in my chair again.

Where is Dimitri when you need him?

I sighed again; he's been gone for a bit longer than twelve months. He was traveling around the continent to set truces, to collect a few favors and visit a few friends. It took its fair time and he left the common of the royal duties to his wife.

Me.

Rose before Hathaway now Queen Rose Belikov of Russia.

Quite the upgrade huh?

I'm glad he trusts me enough to leave it to me and I learned a lot during my soon twenty years on the throne alongside my husband. But leaving me to fend with one teenage son and one in his early twenties, now that's where I wonder what he was thinking...

I love my sons to death and they are so precious to me but sometimes they're too alike me and I just want to strangle them.

Dimitri promised he would be back by Christmas and he better be because I'm not entertaining the Christmas dinner and New Year's ball alone. Hopefully he'll be back on time.

And god was I sucked dry on the sex front... I haven't gotten a piece of my husband in twelve months! No wonder my sons drive me mad.

He will hopefully be home very soon. I miss my king, my husband and my love.

Dimitri Belikov.

**Andrei POV**

Walking out of mama's study, Adam and I passed some of the newest maids. My killer smile painted my lips and they instantly started giggling.

"Ladies." I grinned and winked as they passed.

"Your highness." The blonde one giggled as the brunette kept on giggling. They kept walking and I looked over my shoulder watching their asses sway as they walked.

"Don't do that, it's not nice!" Adam said, shooting me a look.

"Not nice? It's a very nice view let me tell you that! What's not nice is that you interrupted me from admiring the view." I said shooting him a smart look.

"Mama would definitely hit you in the back of your head if she saw it." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest, "So would papa."

"Just shut up and stop being such a good mama's boy all the time, you're so fucking boring!"

"I'm not a mama's boy…"

I rolled my eyes, "Just go, Adam! I got things to do."

I guess I was a bit short with him at times, but being around your brother all the time, is pretty overwhelming. And I'm just having fun, women are for men's eyes to feast upon, a beautiful view! He's just too boring and a good boy to take any chances. BORING!

I had little interest in my life, women being one of the biggest! They always swarmed around meatballs and different gatherings. I do like the attention, it's a nice ego boost, and why wouldn't they look? I was a mix of the biggest power couple in the world and I have awesome hair. Shoulder length brown hair just like my papa. A mix of their features, I'm a god! I'm also a future king so there are a lot of features women will want in a man and I can give them all, of course, they want me.

I understand why my mama wanted my papa, he's a great king also he does know how to tempt a woman. I see why she fell for him. I also want that sort of relationship in the end I admit. To be able to (hidden verbs) choose my woman and I will take the task upon me. I think my mama hope that I will find someone promising to court during this season of Christmas and New Year's celebrations. I can't think about marrying someone now, all I want now is a woman to adore the ground I walk on and a real tease between the sheets. Is that so much to ask?

**Adam POV **

I groaned as I shut the door to my suite. My brother can be the most annoying egotistical bastard at times! He's so full of himself, he can't even see it's hurting himself and the way people see him. I don't even know who he got it from? Both my parents are very kind and humble people, I don't see how Andrei turned out the way he did?

We're complete opposites. I love to read and be outside while Andrei loves to mingle and to go extravagant gatherings.

I sighed, I'm not that great with socializing either... I mean I know how to talk to important people and to friends and family, but trying to talk to a girl? I just mumble and stumbled on my words before I escape the scene very quickly. Mama is being very nice and helpful telling me there's no rush but Andrei can talk to five women at ones and make them all feel special. Why didn't I get that gene? Why did I have to become the silent nice type, my mama say's it's better than being loud and stuck up but sometimes I'm not sure.

I groaned again, where is dad when you need him?

**D POV **

"We will arrive to the palace early afternoon, my king said one of the horse keepers. "The horses just need an hour's rest and we are ready to go again."

I smiled, "Of course, take your time, you are all good to me and I am grateful for your hard work."

His face lit up, "It's my pleasure, my king" He bowed quickly before leaving me by the carriage.

It felt like such a relief to be so close to home, at least be in my home country again. I've traveled Europe and Asia for more than twelve months for business and meeting a few old friends. I've seen a lot of new things and loved my time traveling but I truly miss my family.

I miss my sons bickering and teasing, I miss the family dinners even the ball and parties but most of all, I miss one person. One very special person, special woman, my wife.

Roza Belikova.

I still love saying that, even after almost twenty years of marriage, she is so close to my heart and I can't see my life being this good without her. I was really looking forward into seeing her, to touch her. Kiss her. Hell, I haven't made love to my wife in a year!

"We're ready to go, my king."

I woke up from my daydreams before they got too inappropriate for the public. I smiled and jumped in my carriage, I'm ready to go home!

* * *

**So let me know what you think, I'm open for any sort of reviews, as long as your honest. Does it meet your expectation? Does it have potential to be a good story? **

**Let me know :) **

**Lot's of LOVE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have to say WOW! for the reaction I got on this chapter, I'm so pleased to be back and thank you so much for the amazing welcome I got! Ur amazing! **

**Here's a new chapter, I'm gonna post ones a week so I'm letting you guys know now so u know and don't spam me wondering :P **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**R POV**

I was tapping my foot impatiently as Mia was finishing my hair. I had gotten home late after a trip to the village where I played with some of the children staying at the shelter and I was quite messy when I was finished.

"Why so impatient?" Mia smiled as she pinned up my hair loosely. I sighed, letting my shoulders dropped, "I guess I just-"

"-Miss Dimitri, I know," she smiled, cutting me off.

I smiled into the mirror, she really knows me. She's been working for me for several long years now and it's so nice because it's like having your best friend around every day. She's helped me a lot through this year without Dimitri and I couldn't really thank her enough.

"Finished" Mia said, looking into the mirror. I studied my reflection in the mirror. My hair was pinned up beautifully as usual, a bit of a Greek theme going on today with my hair and dress. It was three quarter sleeves, but with an open cut showing off some skin on my arms, golden details by the shoulders and my waist.

I smiled, "It's perfect Mia, like always"

"Thank you," she smiled before exiting the room.

I stood up sighing again; Dimitri would've loved this dress. He always loves when I try other culturally inspired dressed this one more than others because it's so easy to take off. My smiled grew, wouldn't I love for him to just rip this dress off and-

There was a knock on the door; I spun around, "Yes?"

It was early evening and I wondered what it was about. Mia stepped in smiling, "I thought I would let my Queen know that your King is home"

My heart skipped a beat.

"He's down in the hallway with the boys and I think he would love to see his Queen" She grinned.

A big smile lit up on my face, "Finally" I breathed.

Mia snickered, "You look amazing Rose, show him what he's been missing out on"

I laughed as I began to rush down the hall towards the large staircase, I know a Queen does not rush nor run but do I care? No, I don't.

Because my husband is home

**D POV**

It felt like ages ago going through the main gate into the palace. It all looked like when I left it and snow was covering the ground, it was December near Christmas and I couldn't wait to meet my family.

The carriage stopped outside the main entrance and I stepped out quickly. Taking a deep breath of fresh air I smiled.

Home.

The main doors opened and I pick up my oldest son standing there, arms crossed and a grin on his lips. "I had to find out if the rumor was true"

I laughed softly, shaking my head before running a hand through my hair, "I see you're still as confident as when I left."

His grin grew, "It's good to have you home, papa."

I walked up the stairs and we wrapped our arms around one another. He was a younger and slightly shorter copy of me. Roza wouldn't stop teasing us a few years back because we were so alike.

"Papa!" I could see Adam half running down the stairs over Andrei's shoulder. I smiled, letting go of Andrei opening my arms to him, "Adam, wow you've become quite the man haven't you?" I laughed as we hugged.

His frame and height had increased so much from what I remember. Adam laughed, "Mama feeds us like there's no food for tomorrow"

I chuckled, "Sounds like her; she's always been a great eater."

"It's so good to have you back." Adam smiled.

"It's great to see the both of you" I grinned, taking both my sons under my arms, "I hoped you've been on good behavior as I've been away"

"Always" Andrei grinned. I rolled my eyes towards him before looking over to Adam raising my eyebrow for the truth.

"Most of the time," He smiled.

"Good." I smiled, "So, how are you? What have you been up to?" I asked, as we walked through the big hall.

"Well, besides from bickering from time to time we have been keeping our tasks up that you assigned to us. Christian and Lissa visited often and they are actually expecting another baby," Adam said.

"Again? Can't that man keep it in? It's their sixth child and he's coming close to forty"

"That won't stop Christian" Andrei teased and we shared a laugh. I shook my head, luckily Roza didn't get pregnant every time we made love, and then we'd probably have hundreds of children.

"And you've been helping your mama?"

"We've taken turns on events and such" Andrei said, running a hand through his hair, "She's been very commanding at times."

I chuckled, "If she's the woman I married, she's boss very often" The boys snickered when someone cleared her throat right in front of us. My head snapped up towards the stairs. My breath got caught in my throat. There she was breathtaking, as always.

She's standing in the middle of the staircase, arms resting on her waist, a strong pose for a strong woman. Her dress was white and flowy with a hint of golden; giving her a glint at her cleavage. I swallowed.

Her hair was gently pinned up and her lips slightly pursed as her brows were raised. I suspected she heard what I just said.

"I thought you'd be nicer after a year away from me, but I guess you can't teach an old dog to sit."

The grin grew on my lips. I hoped her feistiness would never die, "Roza" I said letting go of my sons holding out my hand to her. "You're just as breathtaking as when I left."

A smile grew on her lips before she hurried down the steps throwing her arms around my neck. My arms encircled her waist, catching her before our lips met.

It feels like home again. Her soft lips against mine were just what I needed after a long trip. Just feeling her body pressed against mine was heaven and I couldn't wait to be alone with her later.

I leaned back slightly leaning my forehead against hers, "I've missed you so much"

She placed another kiss on my lips, "I'm so happy, you're home." Our lips met again and I squeezed her closer to me.

I heard Andrei murmur, "He's pretty smooth" to Adam. I chuckled, leaning back from the kiss, "I'll share my secret about the ladies later, boys." I teased.

I could almost feel Roza rolling her eyes, "There's not that much to know." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckled kissing her again, "I love you."

Her eyes sparkled as the word left my tongue, "I love you too!" she said, kissing me again. God, I'm happy to be home.

**R POV**

After dinner, I excused myself giving the boys some time to catch up with their father. Dimitri, of course, didn't want me to leave, but I told him that a surprise was waiting for him in our room in about an hour. I could see the fire in his eyes probably knowing what I was up to.

I kissed his lips before I left, god I've missed his lips. I took every moment I could get to taste them. Taking my time to feel and taste. It felt amazing.

Going to my room, I asked for one of the maids to get Mia and send her to my room. Right as I got into my room, I started to undo my hair; I knew I would get that messy sexy look if I did. I was ninety nine percent sure Mia knew what to do and what to bring.

I found the drawer where Dimitri usually kept all the candles he used to seduce me at times. It always worked because I love the lighting, the sexiness and the warmth that it brings. So why not make it as good as possible?

"Wow, you're going all out aren't you?" Mia smiled in the doorway.

I grinned, "I haven't gotten any in over twelve months, I don't care who over hears us tonight."

She laughed, "You're so bad, I love it!" She came further into the room, "I thought you might ask for this" She put a suitcase on the bed and opened it. She held up a long nightgown with a low cut giving a great look over my breasts and back.

"I knew you would get it right" My whole face lit up.

"Although" She dug into the bag, "I found this new guy in Paris when you sent me there last spring and... I've kind of wanted to show you this for months but it never seemed like the right time."

I frowned, "What is it?"

"Well, it's completely outrageous and nothing that anybody would ever wear but..."

She completely had me hook, "Show me!"

A dark smirk came across her face as she held another nightgown up in her hands. Or it wasn't a gown; it was like a dress, a very small dress. Only made out of lace, totally transparent.

My jaw dropped, Mia laughed, "It's pretty sexy isn't it?"

"It screams whore and fuck me!" I said still staring at it. Mia raised an eyebrow at my choice of words. I met her gaze "Give it to me!"

Her smirk grew, "I knew you'd fall for it"

I laughed, "It's just the last thing he will ever expect me to do at my age. Not that I'm old, I'm only 39 but still, it will make him go crazy. It has to," I said, looking down at the small piece of lace in my hands. It would show me all tinted behind the black sexy lace.

If my husband didn't jump me within thirty seconds I'd be disappointed.

**D POV**

Looking at the large clock in the lounge I finished my glass of wine before getting up. "Time for bed boys, I have to go talk to your mother"

"_Talk_..." Andrei grinned, shaking his head before heading for the door.

I rolled my eyes, just like his mother, he was never afraid to say the most outrageous things. I sighed "I'll follow you to your room Adam" I smiled, nodding my head to the door.

Adam stood up and I put my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really happy you're back dad" He smiled.

"I'm happy to be back" I grinned, looking down on him, "I bet you can't even imagine how it is to spend one whole year on traveling foot, it's pretty lonely but I've seen some great sights"

"You have to tell me the stories over Christmas"

I smiled, telling stories of my whereabouts and situations as a king has always been something Adam and I shared. He loved hearing about the different tasks, the different people and their cultures. My sons are so different, but I couldn't be happier in a way. It gives such fun variation in subject and upcoming problems.

"I will." I kissed the side of his head, "Go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night papa, Love you."

"Love you!" I smiled over my shoulder as I walked towards Roza's and mine suite. I stopped right outside taking a deep breath and running a hand through my hair. I hope I got her hint correctly. Which means I'm hoping for crazy good sex and not that she was actually tired and went to bed...

That would be disappointing!

Opening the door, I was met by darkness, and then I realized it wasn't that dark as I closed the door and saw the hundreds of candles that illuminated the room. A grin crept onto my face; she's using my own moves to seduce me!

I chuckled, moving my hands on my hips, "Roza? Love, are you here?"

"Yes, Mr. Belikov?"

I see movement in the corner of my eye and my head instantly turn that way.

Leaning against the doorway to the bath is Roza. My eyes instantly get glued to her body, my throat gets thick and I have a hard time to swallow.

Her whole body is clad in lace and lace only giving her a very sexy silhouette as well as leaving nothing to the imagination.

Her hair is tousled and her body is curved deliciously, my hands are itching to touch her.

My eyes travel up and down; I know she loves it as my eyes take her in. A big ego boost on her part, I love her confidence.

"Is that new?"

"Nah." she shrugs crossing her arms under her bust giving them a slight lift, "I always wear this when I sleep."

My grin grows hearing the sarcasm in her voice, she slowly walks my way. Her walk is sexy and nonchalant, god I want to touch her but I don't move.

"Have anybody else seen you wearing that to bed?" The thought makes me go stiff with slight anger and jealousy.

She stops and raises her brows slightly, "Would that bother you?"

I can't stand not touching her anymore, I swiftly move forward, backing her up against the nearest wall, "If anyone has" I hiss lowly between my teeth, "It's bothers the fuck out of me"

A smug smile tugs at her lips but she holds it back, her eyes travels down and mine follows. She slowly lifts her hands and as they land on my chest a slight growl grown in the back of my throat. Her eyes are glued to her hands as they slide hire.

Reaching my shoulders, her eyes moves to mine, our eyes lock.

"You know this is for your eyes only" She says in a low, raspy sexy voice, a smile tug at her lips "I just love to tease you"

I lean in resting my forehead against hers, "I've been dreaming about touching you again, Mrs. Belikov."

I can see the spark in her eyes, "You have?"

I nod, slowly taking control over the situation "I've been dreaming about my hands traveling all over your body"

I let my hands touch her lace clad hips and I hear her swallow. I smile smugly as I slide my hands towards her bum "I've dreamed about kissing you" I murmur as I kiss her forehead, tracing kisses down her temple to her ear, "Licking you"

She moans grabbing onto my forearms.

I bite her earlobe, "Fucking you."

Her nails dig into my skin, but I like it. I nip at her neck and I can feel her squirming under my touch. I trace one single finger along the side of her hip to her front, her hips react and her whole pelvis shots forward. I grin, but don't say a thing.

My finger gently traces right across her warm pussy. She lets out a ragged breath that sounded like a moan. "Oh, dear god!" I hear her mumble under her breath.

"You want it?" I murmur, lightly nipping at her neck. She said she loved to tease me? Then I'll tease her tenfold back.

I trace my finger back across her pussy again and her pelvis does the same movement.

"Oh yes," She breathes.

I lean back slightly meeting her eyes, "You didn't answer nicely."

I can feel her stubbornly holding her back, but I know she'll give in within seconds. She's just as horny as I am so this won't last for much longer, my cock is dying from too little sexual satisfaction.

She swallows causing my smile to grow, she's about to give in. "Say it." I dare her grinning.

I trace my finger once again and her eyes close as her breath hitches and she cracks.

"Oh please, dear god, just fuck me" She growls grabbing a hold of my shirt roughly.

"Certainly my Queen," I chuckle before crushing my lips to hers. The sweetness of her lips feels amazing and I just can't stay away any longer. I lift her up, feeling it's too much material between us than necessary.

Turning around towards the bed before dropping her down onto it. She's on her elbows as I quickly get rid of my shirt and jacket, "You're wearing too much clothes Mrs. Belikov" I say huskily.

"Why don't you get rid of it, Mr. Belikov?" She shoots me a teasing grin and I jump right on her. The lace is off in a matter of seconds and my mouth instantly finds her nipples. It's like coming home again when I'm already home. She sits down on my lap as I knead, suck and lick her breasts.

"God, I've missed you!" I groan as my lips travel up her collarbone before meeting her lips again.

"I'm so happy you're home," she mumbles against my lips as she fingers on my belt. It feels like she can't get it open fast enough and my cock is just waiting for its freedom.

My trousers disappear quickly and I skip the whole foreplay, I can't wait that long. "I need you now" I grunt as I spread her legs taking the sight of her in.

"So, fucking beautiful and sexy I could cum by the sight of you."

She moans running her fingers through her hair, "Fuck me!" she moans. Her wish is my command!

I slowly ease into her and just feeling her makes me feel like I'm about to come. I suck air quickly as I fill her up. "Holy shit" I hiss.

I have to take a few seconds, so I don't cum too quickly; as much as I want to I have to keep it up a little bit. I owe her that much!

After a little while I feel her fingers making their way into my hair and I know it's time, I slowly start rocking into her slowly. Our eyes are locked and with every thrust I just feel my need for her grow more and more.

I meet her lips and I feel I can't hold it much longer so I quicken the pace because I'm ready to explode.

I can feel her fingers digging into my back and it only triggers me to keep going.

"Uh, Dimitri" She moans in my ear and it only makes me harder, if that was even possible.

I can feel that familiar twitch and tug in my mid section and cock when I'm ready to cum. "Shit," I hiss as I try to hold it just a little bit longer. We've barely penetrated for two minutes and I'm dying to cum already.

I can feel her gasp for air as her walls clench around me. There's no turning back now... A growl builds up in the back of my throat as I let my mouth cover her neck before biting down into her shoulders.

The familiar gasps and strangled moans of my gorgeous and beautiful wife coming fills the air. I growl into her shoulders as I feel my whole body pump out twelve months of sexual frustration. My whole body twitches and turns on top of my wife.

I feel my whole body relaxing as I collapse on top of her and I relax my lips and kiss her whole shoulder and neck.

"Wow" Roza breathes and a grin paints my lips. "That was like a whole new experience," she smiles meeting my gaze.

I chuckle "Well, that was twelve months of sexual frustration and longing for my gorgeous sexy wife, if it wasn't new I would be surprised."

She snickers before rolling us around so she's on top; I place my hands on her hips letting my thumbs massage her.

"I'm so happy, you're home" She smiles leaning down stopping right above my lips. I grin, "Me, too!"

Her face turned serious "Don't leave me for that long ever again."

I searched her eyes and I couldn't do anything else than kiss her. Between the kisses I murmured, "Never."

* * *

**….EARLY LEMON! YAY! Do u agree? ;) **

**Lot's of love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Update, YAY! I'm so happy with ur reactions and ur such amazing readers and reviewers, I'm amazed! **

**Thank YOU! and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Andrei POV**

I'm buttoning up my shirt as I hear a light knock on the door. I smile, "You don't always have to knock, Adam."

I always knew when it was Adam because he would be the only to knock and do it carefully. He's always very careful; we're complete opposites in so many ways. It's good because less competition with the ladies.

I strangle a chuckle; there's never been any sort of competition. Adam has always stood back and spoken to the elders being the good boy that he is. I shake my head as I finish with my buttons, he can be such a wimp sometimes.

Adam stops in the middle of my room, meeting my gaze in the mirror. "I don't want to take my chances after that um," he clears his throat "maid incident"

I roll my eyes. He opened the door ones when I was half naked with one of the maids. She was going to be fired soon anyhow, so I didn't see the big deal. I ignored him and as I turn around I see he's already dressed, of course, the guy is Mr. Goody-two-shoes for Christ sake.

"Will the day ever come when you're not dressed and finished first Adam?" I asked, raising my brow in the true Belikov manor.

He sat down on my bed shrugging, "I guess, I got all the good guy genes when you got whatever dad didn't want"

I huffed, "Stop being such a know it all, I bet he was just like me when he was his age so you're the odd one here."

I could see him looking away, his lips hardening a little. I sigh, he always lets everything I say get to him. I shake my head; I don't have time for this emotional shit. Yes, I know mama has told me several times to be nicer to Adam and think before I speak, but it's so freaking hard sometimes. If he only could be less emotional...

"Let's just go downstairs and eat, don't let my shit get to you, Adam" I said, turning towards the mirror again fixing my hair. "I haven't had sex in two weeks, I'm on the edge."

I could hear him huff and mumble something, but I couldn't really tell what.

"What was that?" I asked, shooting him a glare. He nervously stood up and fixed his jacket, "Nothing, mama and papa are waiting. Let's go."

Walking down the big staircase I could see my mama and papa waiting while sipping on their wine. My mama loved Christmas and New Years so she went full out with an outfit and all. This year she wore a red ball gown inspired dress with white trimming details. It looked a bit St. Nicholas' Wife type and I guessed that was what she aimed for.

I smiled, walking towards them, "Looking beautiful as always mama," I grin before kissing her cheek.

She smiles while rolling her eyes, "You got too much of that smooth Belikov charm than you should or you know too well how to use it to your advantage."

Papa chuckle, "What's wrong with the Belikov charm?"

"Exactly, it's an amazing gift! I have inherited," I say, as papa and I share a wink.

"Let's not get too deep into this conversation, I want my family for this Christmas dinner and if I don't get it my way, you know what happens." Mama warned and I rolled my eyes when she wasn't watching. She can be such a drama queen.

"Best behavior," She smiled as one of the Butler's came to tell us dinner was ready. I wasn't really listening because something else had caught my attention. Or should I say someone else.

In the corner by the stairs was this blonde, tall, skinny girl that had amazing legs. I instantly shot her my "I want you in my bed," smile and she instantly blushed. I was ready to make a quick excuse to talk to her and tell her to come to my room when my mama was suddenly next to me speaking in a low warning but threatening tone.

"Andrei,"

I sighed, "If you would only let me get a- "

"We're not having this conversation, it's Christmas," she said shooting me death glares.

I silently groaned and held my hands up to my defense starting to say, "I won't-" but she ignored me taking my papa's hand as he and Adam escorted her to the big dining hall. I shot the blonde girl another look and a wink before I followed.

I was walking as my mind started to wonder how come it's always me ending up like the Black sheep in the family. The forbidden discussion happened about five months ago the first time. My mother had a long conversation with me that I need to settle for one woman instead of working my way around several. She said it was giving me a bad look and she was not going to let her son become some ladies' man the world would look down on. She apparently raised me better than that.

Sighing again, I asked her if I could get myself a courtesan, then I could maybe get one of those good girls to show off in public appearances that would make me look good and then have my fun with only that one courtesan. For some reason she got incredibly angry with me and ended up in Queen mode talking to me like I was ten again.

I have no idea what her problem is but I haven't really given up on the conversation since. It has happened several times during the last few months, but she shuts me down so quickly I still haven't figured why she's so sensitive about the subject.

That's why she always shuts me down so quickly whenever I look at a woman. It's starting to get on my nerves.

I took a deep breath before sitting down by the table, I have to be present in the conversation because it's Christmas and I know how much my mother wants this to be a special time. I guess, it could be after all.

This year it was only the family for Christmas dinner. Some year's aunty Tatiana joined us, but she's coming for New Years instead. I loved that woman to death, but she can be so outspoken and upright at times, I just want to bang my head into a wall. She has been just like my mama and I think they influence each other too much at times.

Tuning into a conversation I could hear Adam and his regular I'm the best son ever and I was so polite chit chat. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night...

"So, what did you wish for Christmas, papa?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes here goes Mr. nice guy...

Papa smiled sipping on his wine, "I'm just happy to be home Adam, to see all of you is all I wished for."

Mama takes his hand as she smiles knowingly. I just keep eating.

"What about you, mama?" Adam asks, smiling before taking another bite.

"Of course, I wished for your father to come home on time, which he did and I am very grateful. But I'm also very excited to see if Lissa and Christian got me another dress for my world wide collection I've started."

Papa chuckled, "You practically have a dress from every nation in the world, and where else could they have gotten a dress you don't have?"

Mama gave him a look before trying to hold back a smile, "There will always be new dresses and fashion will forever develop and be interesting."

I grinned as I could see papa roll his eyes now. I looked down onto my plate as they asked Adam what he wished for. He said the typical "So happy papa's home again" blah, blah, blah... such a suck up.

Now, as silence fell I knew all their eyes were on me. I looked up, meeting papa's gaze, "What do you wish for, Andrei?"

I was silently battled with myself if I should say something or not. Ruin Christmas dinner or not. I am a Belikov so I know my manners but I'm as feisty as my mama can be so I chose the risk, to say something.

"Well, lately all I want is someone to keep me company in a sexual way-"

My mama was very quick to interrupt me with venom in her voice, "Andrei Belikov I swear to god that if you take this conversation tonight, I will lock you up in your room until Tatiana get's here!"

I could see my papa was instantly interested in this conversation, he obviously hadn't been included in it yet.

"What conversation?" Papa asks narrowing his eyes looking between my mama and me.

"It's not even a big deal I just want-"

"What did I just say?" Mama raises her voice, "And how is it not a big deal? We're talking about another poor girl's life here."

"Why would it be a poor girl and what would be bad about it? I just want some entertainment!" I said, feeling so confused why she always had to make such a huge deal about it.

"Wait, wait, wait now," Papa spoke up, "What exactly is this about?"

I was about to say it myself, but mama caught ahead of me. "Your son wants a courtesan."

I could see my papa's face instantly go from confused to no expression at all, it was his King serious business face. What is it with them and courtesans?

I shook my head, "I know you don't like it mama and I know you care about the way I look to people, but nobody has to know about it. I'll just keep her within the palace walls and nobody will know. I don't get it why you're so touchy about the subject-"

"Andrei," My papa said with a warning voice, but I didn't stop.

"It's just for a while until I find someone I like and can marry and then it'll be over, it's not that hard or a big of a deal. It's just one girl for a while it's not like it's uncommon for royals to have-"

My mama shot out of her chair, "If I ever hear you talk like that about a human being Andrei I will make sure you never ever get close to a woman again! None of my sons will ever degrade a woman in that way and I swear to god if you don't stop this now then you will not attend to the Christmas nor New Years eve ball"

I was in complete shock, "But I just want to get some-"

Papa cut me off quickly, "I think you should listen to your mama Andrei before she decides a worse fate for you."

I was so angry, I couldn't believe how fucking unreasonable they acted. I threw my napkin down on my plate and got up, "Fine, I don't care how you feel about it. I'm twenty years old and very much capable of making my own choices and I don't really need your permission anyhow-"

Of course, mama had to cut me off once again, how fucking hard should it be to let a man finish his sentences? "Go to your room," She said with a voice I've never heard my mama use before.

Too angry to care I just stormed out of the dining room up the stairs and into my room. My family is un-fucking-believable and I don't care what they think or what my mama says. I will get what I want and I don't care if I have to sneak around to do it.

I will get things my way.

**R POV**

Seeing my son storm out of the dining room on Christmas Eve broke my heart. What broke my heart more was that he turned out to be more like his father than I thought he would ever be? I've always admired his fire and feistiness he had inherited, but not like this.

I could feel tears build up in my eyes as old memories rushed back to me. My throat thickened and I could feel my husband's eyes on me and that only made the tears want to run over even more. I put the napkin down that I had been clenching in my hand throughout the argument.

"Roza..."

Hearing the warm deep voice of my husband the first tear ran over and I instantly shook my head, closing my eyes, "I'm sorry," I gently sobbed, "Excuse me," I sniffled before walking out the same way Andrei went. I was heading straight to our room so as few people as possible would see me break down and cry.

Quickly closing the door behind me the tears welled over, everything felt so crowded, like I couldn't get enough air. I have never had such a fight with either of my sons before and never had to use that voice either.

Ugh, I have to take this dress off and get my hair out. I hate to feel trapped in clothing; I just had to get them off. The corset was killing me, but as soon as it came off it felt a bit better. I took out all the pins holding my hair up, shaking my head to loosen my hair before resting against the wall. I soon slide down on the floor holding onto my knees.

The tears kept on coming and my mind was spinning so fast. Why did this happen? Why did Andrei act this way? I have fought and been very strict with myself so this would never happen. I've always taught my boys that you show all people respect, women more if so. Now, it's just crumpling down on me and I feel like a complete failure as a mother. I thought he knew better than this, I thought he wouldn't turn out like this.

What did I ever do wrong?

**D POV**

I was pretty quick to follow Roza up stairs. I told Adam not to worry about it; I would fix it, talking to them both so that his mama and his brother would be fine soon. Andrei was just bringing up unpleasant memories and it had really upset Roza.

He understood, of course, he's just a nice typical gentleman and it's all because of Roza. Andrei got all the attitude and feistiness from the both of us, I think. He's always been curious and very eager to talk back to for the sake of the argument at times. I've never seen him like this before, but the look on my wife's face told me she has seen this before. Although it wasn't my son, it was me.

Opening the door to our suite I was met by darkness. I could make out the clothes were on the floor and I knew what she was up to. I ran a hand through my hair as I followed the trail of clothes into the master bedroom. My eyes quickly found Roza in a heap on the floor, hair everywhere and wearing only her underwear. Her shoulders were shaking and her head was hidden in her arms resting on her knees.

I also recognized this sight, I've seen it before as I was younger, and I don't like it one bit.

I took my jacket off throwing it on the bed before I kneeled before her. Sitting down next to her I picked her up and placed her in my lap. Holding her tight against my chest was all I could do for now until she wanted to talk.

Resting my chin on her head, moving her hair out of her face as she silently sobbed hugging me. It was like traveling back in time after one of our horrendous fights where I always ended up being the jerk fucking her up.

I held her tighter before kissing her forehead, "It's not your fault" I muttered. I know it was not what she wanted to hear or what she was telling herself in her head, but I want her to know that it's actually not her fault. It's more mine than hers.

"H-how is it not m-my fault?" She sobbed. "I mean I don't even understand how he can say that? I've work so-so-so hard for both of them to never look down on anyone and this is what I get?"

I hugged her tightly, "It's just who he is, it's my genes, so I guess it's partly my fault" I say into her hair.

"No, it's not" She shakes her head into my chest.

"Then it's not yours either" I say, leaning back so I can look down into her eyes.

"Then how did it turn out like this?" She sniffled drying her eyes.

I sighed, "I don't know, he is his own man and he does have a right to make his own choices as well as mistakes and learn from them-"

"How can you just say that-" She started to interrupt me, but I gave her a look so she stopped letting me continue.

"Although," I smiled, moving her hair behind her ear, "I think knowing about our past, he would have more understanding and know that's not a way to treat a woman"

She looked down not meeting my gaze. I know she never wanted them to know and I agreed it wasn't my story to tell, really since it affected her more badly that it did to me. She turned me into something better while I tried to turn her into something bad. I know how hard this is for her though...

"Love, they have a right to know that it's wasn't easy for you and that you just want the best for them, but give them a reason to never treat anyone badly might be the smack Andrei needs to see reason"

She shook her head and I could see tears form on her cheeks as she sniffled "But I don't want them to know. What if they just look down on the whole situation?" Her head snapped up and her heartbroken eyes met mine, "What if they look down on me?"

I let up a laugh, "Roza, they would never do that. You're their mama and they would never ever look down on you. They would understand why you have the fire you have and why you're so firm in your way people should be treated. I think they will understand even more why it's so important if they knew what you and I have been through."

She sighed deeply and leaned forward, resting her head against my chest once more.

I smile, kissing her hair, "I love you and so do your sons just give it a thought and we'll discuss it after you've gotten some sleep ok?"

She nodded before sighing again looking up meeting my gaze, "Why are you so amazing?"

A warm smile spread on my face, "It's all you, love."

She leans forward and we share a kiss. "We'll get through this just like we've gotten through the past with my father." I say.

She nods, "You're right."

I kiss her again, "I'm always right!" I tease. She just huffs and gets up, but I can see the smile on her face.

I truly married the right woman.

* * *

**So a bit emotional, sort of sensitive subject… What do you think? Is she wrong for not telling or do you understand why she won't? **

**Let me know :) **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy with you guys reactions and the sweet words and just being amazing reviewers! You make it more fun to write :D **

**Here's chap 4, Like I said I update once a week and I*m keeping it, and it's mostly during the weekend (Sundays) When I have time :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**R POV**

The Christmas ball was only an hour away to start, but I was already ready. A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early, I know, but I wanted to make final checks on certain things. The Christmas ball is sort of a warm up before the grand New Years Eve party. Royals from all over the world traveled for the big celebration and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss one single thing.

I knocked softly on Adam's door before pushing down the handle. I always knocked, but he never minded when I just walked in either, but I was trying to give him a slight warning before I came in.

Knowing my son I knew he was anxious before big events. He never really acquired the self-confidence that Andrei have, hell sometimes I think Andrei took all of it. Adam has something different though, I've never met someone who's so caring and really sees everyone. He's like a mix of Dimitri and I when we're on our best behavior. I smile at that thought, oh my sweet boy.

Walking around the corner, I can see him looking at himself in the mirror, a distressed expression on his face. I smile since I know that look. He's worried about if the crowd will accept him, especially girls in this matter, since Andrei usually takes the crowd by storm.

I lean against the door crossing my arms, "You look very handsome."

He jumps a little before turning around to meet me. A nervous smile before fixing his jacket, "Are you sure? I'm thinking I should change jacket, I wore this a few months ago." He nervously looked down whilst clenching and unclenching his fists.

I snicker pushing myself off the wall "Don't change a thing, you look perfect." I walked up fixing his collar, "And don't be nervous." I smile not meeting his eyes.

I know, he's surprised, I could tell, he clears his throat, "What gave me away?"

My smile grew, "I'm your mother. I know you!" I looked up into his eyes, "But clenching and unclenching yours fists is a very common sign." I winked.

He groaned, running his hands through his short hair. His hair had always been different compared to his father and older brother. With their shoulder length hair they had more a sexy look while Adam was truly a mama's sweetheart. He has more of a charming boyish look to him than that raw sexy style.

"Sit down and we'll talk for a bit." I smile, nodding towards the bed. He did as he was told and sat down with a sigh, hands in his lap. I sat down next to him, placing my hand on top of his.

"Honey, no matter what Andrei's say or does, you're different people and both of you share different strengths. Andrei might be very outgoing and outspoken but that often leads him to more trouble than fortune, at times."

He grimaced, "but I never talk to any of the girls because they're all sighing over Andrei!"

"And ninety percent of them gets their heart broken when they see him with a new girl every week."

We shared a look and both of us smiled.

"You will make a girl so incredibly happy one day Adam, but you're sixteen, you don't have to worry at all! I got married early, but that was ages ago, times have changed." I smiled.

He glazed sideways meeting my gaze, "I love you mama."

I put my arms around him, pulling him towards me. "Oh, my sweet boy!" kissing his hair. "Don't worry, it will all be fine."

He sighed again as I let him go and we got up, "Just be you." I said brushing something off his shoulder.

He nodded "I'll do my best."

* * *

Walking down the big staircase to the ballroom always gave me a special feeling. The attention you get and that I look really good feeling just boosts your confidence. Dimitri waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take my hand only made it better.

I was very pleased with the sight as I was looking around. The committee that helped me do a very good job and I know that the New Year's ball would be fantastic. I wanted it all to be perfect, so I had nothing to worry about when Tatiana would get here.

"Did you talk to Adam?"

Dimitri's voice took me back from my thoughts. I nodded, "he was nervous, but I think he will be fine."

"Let's hope Andrei will be on his best behavior." Dimitri murmured, looking over my shoulder. I knew it was the boys walking down the stairs, gazing at them, I could only admit they both looked gorgeous. Agreeing with my husband, I really hope that Andrei would be good. We haven't talked since his breakout at the Christmas dinner. Only small talk, I couldn't decide what to do. I just wanted Tatiana to get here, so I could get her advice, I might be a mother and a Queen, but when it came to telling my sons about my past, I still wanted to hide in a corner and cry at times.

Speaking of the devil, I could see Andrei making his way down the big staircase. He looks amazing as always, just like his father. Adam was trailing behind him and you could tell he was nervous. He always was before these sort of events. I would just hope, it would go away, but so far no luck.

Guests were arriving so quickly I didn't get a good look on how Adam and Andrei was doing with mingling and making their way through the room. Andrei I won't really have to worry about since he's such an easy soul to talk to. I worried more about if he would act inappropriately to some of the women. For some reason I know that there's a chance he will have his fathers more ruthless and greedy genes. They can be turned into good, but it's hard since they often make you want more.

Andrei has always been a go big or go home type of guy, he loves the hunt for something. Adam is the opposite of course. He knows very well how to be polite and a great host, but he's shy taking the first step into conversation.

I sighed as yet another couple made its way into the room.

"Are you ok?" I could hear Dimitri murmur.

I blinked and exhaled quickly when he interrupted my thoughts. I gave him a brief smile, "Yes, I…" I looked over towards Andrei who already had a little herd of young ladies around him, "I'm just looking."

Meeting my husband's gaze, he smiled, "Don't worry, he knows better than making some sort of scene."

"I know that." I said, pursing my lips, "I'm not worried about scenes, I'm worried about his slight harsh way or treating and talking to women like they're a thing not an actual person."

I could feel Dimitri study me, "Were you the same way with me back then? Constantly worrying?"

I didn't meet his gaze, "Not worrying about the same things, I was more worried how you would act towards me than anyone else." I said with a small voice.

I could feel his grip tighten around my waist, "Dance with me." He murmured as he pulled me towards the center of the dance floor.

Letting him pull me out on the dance floor I heard the music change and I smile since I knew he always asked for a certain song when we danced. The same song we always danced to ever since our wedding. I don't know what the piece was called, but the way the strings floated and the cello was melting into it all just made it all feel so amazing. My husband was an amazing dancer, of course, so that made it all just perfect.

I looked up, meeting his gaze as it was traveling across my face. I smiled, "I don't know how you do it, but you make me feel like I'm eighteen all over again."

He chuckled tightening his grip around me, "I'm glad I still have that effect on you." His warm smile just made me melt, oh how lucky I am!

I was happy in my little love bubble with my husband and a great party surrounding us. I want to stay here for a long, long time.

**Andrei POV**

"Andrei you're parents are so in love, it's so amazing. Have you found someone to be that cute with?"

My most charming smile went across my lips, "Not yet Marissa, I'm still looking." I said and gave her a wink before I felt a set of hands grab my arms.

I could feel Marissa's angry eyes as I grinned towards a redheaded girl in a pink dress. Well it wasn't really her I was smiling at, it was an amazing looking breast pushed together very nicely right in my face.

"Madame." I said, bowing slightly, making her giggly but I was really just wished I could bury my face in her amazing bust.

I knew Marissa was shooting me daggers as I ignored her once again. She always hung around me during the big parties like a bee around honey. She just wouldn't get it, only because I've slept with her on several occasions and done some nasty things in one of the closets doesn't mean I will propose to her. She's too clingy for my taste.

This red headed girl, I've already forgotten her name, something wit think, or an O. Details...

She was very chatty, I only stayed around to see if I could get anywhere with this girl, if not I will have another look. If nothing good happens, I might as well take Marissa for a spin. I haven't given that gorgeous blonde maid my mama is letting go soon a go either. That set my mind going as well. I smiled at the thought I probably could get her to do.

"Did you hear what I said?"

The redhead's voice brought me back to reality.

"Pardon me Miss, I was too distracted by your beautiful face." I said with my best smile on. I haven't heard a thing since we left Marissa. I just nodded and smiled accordingly and that could keep a woman going for hours.

She blushed and giggled as I said so before taking a steady hold of my arm again. "I was wondering if you maybe want to find a more private spot where we could..." her gaze wandered down invitingly, "Talk." she said then biting her lip.

Naughty.

A big grin spread on my lips, score.

"Just give me a second and I'll meet you out in the hall in a second and I will show you around the palace." I winked at her. I quickly walked over to Adam about to tell him to cover for me when Marissa grabbed my hand.

"Going somewhere?" She smiled, trying to make it look like she just caught me walking by when I never even gave her a look.

"I'm busy, Marissa." I said, sounding completely bored barely giving her a look trying to nicely get her hands off.

"I um, I hoped you could dance with me like you promised during the summer ball?" She smiled hopefully. I could feel my eyes rolling, I can't believe she even remembers shit like that.

"I don't have the time now, I have to show someone special around the castle." I said, tapping my foot against the floor impatiently.

"Is it that redhead?" Marissa said, crossing her arms over her chest with a disapproving look on her face.

I just raised my brows, "I don't have to tell you anything."

I could see my words got to her they hurt. Good, then she'll be off my hands soon. She swallowed, getting that desperate look on her face, shit she was going for the begging. I rolled my eyes again as she started,

"But I just thought that after the last time we, um, after the fall formal-"

I groaned and took a step closer so no one would overhear, "I will only say this one more time, Marissa because I'm getting fucking tired of you begging." I said, lowly with venom dripping from my tone. Her eyes got big as I knew she grew scared by my behavior. "Nobody wants a beggar, it's cheap! Just because I fucked you a couple of times, it doesn't mean anything. It shouldn't mean anything to you either. Just get the fuck out of my way and find somebody else who can get his way with you. I'm about to get some redhead between my sheets and you're wasting my time." I snapped.

I could see the tears in her eyes and she quickly ran off making sure no one saw her tears. That's one of the things I love about girls, they don't want others to see their defeat or misery so I won't have to put up with a big scene.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that... It's degrading." I heard a voice say behind me. I rolled my eyes again since I recognized that voice.

I turned around to see my brother and I shot him an evil glare, why is he always sneaking up on people?

**Adam POV**

"And what do you know about women?" Andrei's voice was dripping with venom and I slightly grimaced. He could turn into such a monster at times.

I hated it when he got intimidating like I'm bigger and better than you mode. I swallowed hard, looking down quickly, "I just- I know you shouldn't talk to women like that because they're people too-"

"Just shut up with the fucking Zen Lesson Adam, just cover for me, I'm taking some of the elders around the palace or something. Got it?"

I just looked down as he walked away.

I don't know why I keep doing this, it's mainly because I know he will definitely give me hell if I say anything to mama or papa. I'm also too scared to say anything. I love my mama and I tell her everything. Everything except for these sorts of things. I hate it though. How he acts when he gets too much of an ego boost, it always goes well over his head.

I can barely talk to women and he's getting his bed full of them. I grimace at the thought. I hate this, I hate my shyness and none ability to talk to women. How come he got it all? How come he got all the Belikov charm and I'm stuck with the freaking shyness?

I looked around the room feeling a set of eyes on me.

I met my mama's eyes from across the room and a brief smile painted my lips since I didn't want her to come over. She always sensed when I wasn't at my best. I love her for that, but at times you just want to be alone when you feel like shit.

We shared a nod before I turned to walk outside for a breather. I just want to get away from all of this.

* * *

**Sooo…. How do we feel about Andrei? Adam? What do u think will happen next? Let me know :)**

**Lot's of Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 as promised! Hope u guys had a good week and loving the reviews people, the reactions are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Andrei POV**

Coming in through the main entrance I shimmied out of my jacket and handed it to one of the butlers by the door. Going out for a short horseback ride is really good for your head at times. Especially if you have so many fucking things to think about...

There's what happened at the Christmas Dinner with mama, I mean what the fuck was up with her reaction? It's just sex with a girl I'll have to myself for a while and do a bit of what I want. It's pleasure, I don't understand what she doesn't understand? How hard can it be to understand that a twenty year old man wants to have a good time? It would also make me look a lot better, since she cares so much about appearance, for the public to see me with one girl! It's a win, win situation. What's her problem?

Then there's the stress of the New Year's Formal Ball. It will be a damn good party, I know that, but knowing my mama will be on edge it just takes the fun out of it. I love her to death, but her stubbornness drives me fucking mad.

I need to get laid! Is that what I have to yell at her for it to get into her head? I shouldn't have too, I just-

I groaned as I slammed the door to my suite. I'm so fucking fed up with fighting and people painting me as the bad guy. I just got out of my teen years, I'm horny won't that tell you anything? I mean shit.

I shoved one of the stools over in anger and frustration. The relaxation after the horseback ride is all gone, so much for forty minutes trying to relax...

Throwing myself on my bed, I buried myself in my ocean of pillows. Then a new thought hit me, Tatiana is coming. I groaned again, "Fuck. Me" I groaned into the pillow.

Like it's not enough with one woman bullying me...

I rolled over to my back, OK, my mama is not bullying me, she' just driving me to the fucking edge. I don't need Tatiana and her strong willed mind to push me any further off the edge.

**R POV**

Brushing my hair while studying my reflection in the mirror was something I loved doing at night. It was so calming, not a thought on my mind, just brushing away. I didn't hear Dimitri enter the room, but as I suddenly saw his reflection behind me in the mirror I jumped slightly.

He chuckled placing his hands on my shoulders, "Far away?"

A smile grew on my face as he placed a soft kiss on my neck and nodded. He squeezed my shoulders before walking towards the closet unbuttoning his shirt, "Everything ready for the ball?"

I sighed, putting the brush down, "Almost," I sighed again, "It's been a few busy days"

I knew he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice, "You've done well every year so far, I'm sure that this year will be no different"

"You're always so confident in everything I do, " I say studying him through the mirror. He turned around smiling placing his hands on his hips, "That's because I know you always deliver no matter what"

I raised my brows, "Is that the only reason?"

He chuckled walking forward after throwing his shirt on the bed, "That and" he leaned forward, taking my face in his hands, "I love you my beautiful wife"

I smiled, kissing him back. "You're a smooth talker as well" I grinned as he pulled back a little. He snickered, "I am pretty good aren't I?"

I huffed playfully rolling my eyes "Your ego is a bit too big at times as well"

He laughed, walking towards the bed again as he slowly got ready for bed. "It's in the Belikov blood"

I rolled my eyes again, "It has to your oldest son also shares the gene as well"

"You still haven't spoken to Andrei about it?" I looked away from the mirror because I knew he was looking at me again. I shook my head slightly. I hadn't.

I couldn't, I just couldn't find the courage to tell him that I was sold and used like something the he also wanted. I know it would change his way of thinking, I was just afraid it would also change his way of thinking about his mama. Me.

I swallowed shaking my head again, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he be a calmer and low key?

At the time I would never want him to change because then he wouldn't be Andrei. I buried my face in my hands before mumbling, "I'm a horrible mother"

I could hear Dimitri huff and then a hand running down my back, "You're far from it"

"But-"

"If you want to talk about the horrible parent, you should remember who my father was." Dimitri said meeting my gaze in the mirror.

Looking down into my lap I just nodded. He was right, I cleared my throat as I murmured, and "I'm just worried what they will think"

I heard him move and soon felt his hands on my shoulders, "If it helps talk to Tatiana about it, but I think they need to know about our past so they won't make similar mistakes"

"You mean Andrei won't make similar mistakes?" I said, giving Dimitri a pointed look. He smiled and shook his head, "What makes you think Adam would never follow in my footsteps?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Because he got all of my goodness"

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes, but luckily he didn't say more he just kissed my neck before heading to bed.

I smiled, he knew to pick his fights from experience. Sighed finishing up and got ready for bed, let's hope and pray this will end well!

* * *

Tatiana would arrive today, the day before the great New Year's ball. I still feel like I need her advice on things just like earlier in my Queen career, sometimes it feels like I'm still eighteen or twenty not really know what to do, where to stand or what to say. Dimitri was a great help and he was so supportive but Tatiana was the one pushing me to be the woman I really am.

I signed one of the papers giving my final approval on a lot of things. Menus, music, some arrival plans and such. It had been a few stressful weeks, but we were finally prepared! All that was missing was Tatiana and I could soon release the breath I was holding.

I was about to get make the final check in the ballroom as the big main doors opened and a familiar figure was walking through the big doors. A big smile came to my face as Tatiana was walking with confident strides towards me. The guards following her, several butlers and footmen carrying her luggage, she always knew how making an entrance.

I exhaled and grinned, "Tatiana, the one and only"

She laughed as she reached me holding her arms out for a hug, "I've always loved your feisty wittiness.

I snickered as I hugged her back, "It's so good to have you here again"

She pulled back, "Always a pleasure my dear, now let me take a look at your" She took a step back inspecting me and shot her a look. She always had to take note of everything.

"You don't look a day over thirty" she smiled shooting me a wink. I laughed and blushed slightly, "Since when did you ever throw compliments all over the place"

"Huh?" she huffed, "You know I don't throw anything Rose, I just act a tad more freely when nobody else is around but family"

I grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Tatiana!"

We both turned around to see Adam and Dimitri walk down the stairs.

"My, oh my" She said studying Adam as he came towards us, "Have you out grown me already? A few months ago I swear I was the taller one" She laughed as she took Adam in his arms.

He chuckled, "I still feel the same, but mama keeps telling me the same thing."

"Well your mother isn't the tallest woman in Russian" Dimitri teased putting his arms around me. I huffed crossing my arms under my chest, looking the other way.

He chuckled kissing my cheek and holding me tight "I wouldn't want you any other way."

I chuckled kissing him back. He then looked up and smiled at Tatiana, "You haven't aged a day either" He winked her way and she laughed, "You're still as cheeky as you were thirty years ago my dear, now give your Aunt a kiss."

Dimitri chuckled letting go of me and gave Tatiana a kiss on her cheek and a hug. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Tiring but you're all worth it" She smiled fixing her dress. "Are we all set for tomorrow?" Her eyes were now on me.

I nodded, "Yes, just a few final approvals and it's all done."

"You always deliver Rose" she smiled.

"Who's that?" Adam's voice made us all look up towards the door where a young girl was standing. She had light brown hair, amazing features and she almost looked a bit like me when I was younger, only fairer hair and a skinny but healthy figure.

My eyes went to Tatiana, "You brought a guest?"

Tatiana smiled, "Yes" she turned, "Julia don't be shy, let me introduce you to my nephew and his family."

She girl looked a bit shy at first, but I could see her take a deep breath as she walked towards us with a small smile on her face.

"This is Julia Andrews, she is the daughter of a very close friend of mine and I've always wanted to show her Russia since she has heard so much about it."

I smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Julia and welcome to our home and any friend of Tatiana's is a friend of ours" I stepped towards her, "Will you join us tomorrow at the ball?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great!" I grinned, "Let me know if you need anything, I'm always here and feel at home don't be shy."

I could tell she relaxed just a bit and I smiled, "This is my husband Dimitri, don't be intimidated by his height, he's harmless." I joked.

Dimitri laughed, "Mind my wife, she's very teasing at times. It's very nice to meet you Julia."

She grinned, "Thank you for having me even though it wasn't planned."

"No worries, we have plenty of room" Dimitri smiled warmly, "This is our youngest son Adam, he's sixteen."

"Nice to meet you." Adam smiled shyly giving her a nod not moving from his place. I smiled, "He's a bit shy, Andrei, our oldest son isn't around at the moment, but you will meet him tonight or tomorrow at the ball." I said warmly, "Now, I'll show the ladies to their rooms and Dimitri could you make the final check in the ballroom and then check with the kitchen if everything is prepared and available for tomorrow?"

"Of course, love." He smiled before looking over towards Tatiana and Julia, "Lovely to have you both here and I'll see you in a bit." he started to walk, but stopped just after a few steps, "And Tatiana is nice I don't want Rose or Andrei getting some crazy ideas."

Tatiana laughed, "When have I ever planted evil ideas in your family's head?"

He narrowed his eyes at her teasingly, "Don't make me start, I have billions of examples."

"I'll be on my best behavior, " she winked before rolling her eyes.

I smiled, "He's just mad you boosted my confidence so much he's not the man anymore" I teased.

I could see Julia giggling a little and Tatiana didn't hide her amusement either.

"Hey!" I could hear Dimitri holding back laughter, "I'm still the man in this house."

"Of course you are sweetie" I smiled his way before turning to Julia and shaking my head whispering "No!"

I knew he saw or heard what I did but, he just shook his head and walked off. Adam excused himself and followed Dimitri leaving me with Tatiana and Julia. "Come with me ladies and I'll show you to your rooms" I smiled.

* * *

Checking so everything was in order for tomorrow Mia was showing me all the thoughts for tomorrows outfit. I was very happy and I was looking forward to wear my dress. I always look forward to new fashion and pushing the limits of what a Queen should wear and what Rosemarie Belikov wants to wear.

Since we have so many friends all around the globe I have a big wardrobe with interesting pieces and styles. This year I had ordered different sorts of fabrics from all over the world to let Lissa help me design the ultimate power dress. Let me say that we succeeded with some input from Stan, the chief tailor.

Mia just puts the dress away as Tatiana knocked and stepped in, "Preparing whatever spectacular dress you will be wearing tomorrow?" She smiled.

I nodded, smiling sitting down by the small couch with matching chairs in our suite. "Yes, finally, I'm so tired I almost can't wait for this to be over" I said exhaling.

She smiled understandingly, "I know what you're feeling, and I've prepared a lot of balls and gatherings in my years on the thrown."

I nodded, "It's a lot, luckily Dimitri is back now and I won't handle everything, including two sons being in a difficult ages" I said shaking my head smiling slightly.

"How are they coming along? Adam has been a gem like always. I don't think I've ever met a nicer and calmer man in my life, he's really a piece of art in a field of hard headed men."

A warm smile grew on my face, "He is amazing isn't he? He's very shy though. Insecure. I try to do my best to boost it and make him see that Andrei didn't get all the confidence as he keeps saying. He's such a clever man, but I really think Andrei intimidates him so much. Or he's not as nice as I hope Andrei to be at times."

"Is Andrei becoming more of a handful?"

"A handful? That's an understatement. Of course I love him to death and he's gotten so many good qualities working with people and meeting them. He knows how to work a room and how to win people over, but I've noticed he has started to use it in the wrong way."

Tatiana nodded pursing her lips, "I see so much of Dimitri in him it's at times a bit scary." She said looking out the window, "I know how you've struggled a bit with not wanting either of the boys to turn out like Dimitri did at first, but they're so much good in them Rose. You just have to be honest with them."

"He wants a courtesan." I said, looking at Tatiana with sad eyes. I could feel anger grow up as I just thought of it, but I didn't want to be angry with that anymore, I just couldn't let it go.

I could see Tatiana's face harden, "Have you talked at all about either of Dimitri's or your own past?"

I shook my head, looking away, "I can't bring myself to do it. I'm too scared."

"You don't have to be scared, it's in the past" I looked up, meeting her gaze as she spoke, "It was a very difficult time, but without telling him he will never know better. It was the same with Dimitri. Keeping it away from him and not telling him better he might think it's the right way. It is sadly the twisted way it works in a lot of countries."

"But I've tried to just bluntly tell him that it's not the way it works" I said, feeling myself getting all worked up, "I've said that you should never buy a person, no matter who they are they are their own person and you cannot use them for your own entertainment. He just won't listen and he has a big fight about it during Christmas"

"Because he doesn't understand what's wrong with having a courtesan" Tatiana said, giving me a sad smile. "It's sad, but it's that simple."

I didn't utter one word just staring at my hands.

"I might have a solution though…"

My head snapped up meeting her gaze and I knew that look, she definitely had a plan and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She always had ideas and solutions, I'm not kidding when I say they always end up in a great way, it might just be difficult getting there...

"Julia." She said simply.

I narrowed my eyes, "Julia?"

A smile grew on her face, "I could see it on your face as you laid eyes on her that you saw similarities in your younger self in her"

I nodded, agreeing with her, but I didn't really see the point yet.

"She is a very bright young woman, newly turning eighteen, and she's very confident and good with people. Someone, I think-"

"Andrei needs." I said finishing her sentence. I felt a bit weird about this to begin with, "I see what you want with this Tatiana but I've always wanted my sons to find their own wives and-"

"I'm not saying push them together against their will, I'm just saying that, make sure they meet and see what happens. She is very much grounded and might be able to pull Andrei down to earth again and away from his slight man whoring. Excuse my choice of words"

I breathed laughter, "Oh Tatiana..." I said shaking my head.

She grinned, "You know I'm right though, Julia would be a good with Andrei you just don't want to admit it"

"I do admit that I think she would be good and I couldn't only dream he will find someone as good as her, I just don't want to push him when he doesn't even want to see reason with buying pleasure!" I said, shaking my head, "I also don't want him, crushing her with his harsh way of seeing women, no matter how hard I try he doesn't have one hundred percent respect for women..."

"Julia is just as honest as you are Rose, she will definitely be able to hold her own with Andrei. She's tough as a rock and just as witty as you were, and still are!"

I looked away trying to hold back a smile, "So I might agree with what you have to say and that might be what Andrei needs, how would you do this then?"

"There's not much to do really, just make sure they sit next to one another and keep conversing. She might be the one to convert him from all this man whoring"

"Whose man whoring?"

Both of us jumped as Dimitri entered the room. I met Tatiana's gaze instantly feeling a bit unsure about the whole topic. I know Dimitri didn't like it when we discussed the boy's future without them around.

His eyes narrowed in on Tatiana before they landed on me, "Is there by any chance Andrei we're talking about?"

Tatiana spoke, "_We_ are not talking about anything, Rose and I were talking about Andrei" She smiled innocently.

He sighed, "Tatiana I told you that I don't want any scheming anymore-"

"Baby there's no scheming, we were just talking about Julia and Andrei-"

"Whoa, whoa! Don't tell me you are matching making already?" Dimitri said frowning.

"We're not match making! I frowned, we're just discussing how they might be good for each other if they just started talking and become friends or maybe-"

"More? Because to me that is match making and don't tell me they might be good for each other. I know very well what both of you want for Andrei."

Why was he so upset about us talking? We haven't done anything yet, it's just a discussion on life in progress.

"We haven't even done anything, we were just discussing it and you jump to conclusions"

"I'm not jumping anywhere, I know you, both of you and I do not want anyone matching. Andrei with anyone, I want him to find love on his own."

"What if he's too blind to find it?" I simply stated, "It is a hard world and he is in a difficult position with so much power at hand-"

"That still doesn't give you a right to mix with his life, though" Dimitri shot me a dirty look. I got out of my chair, "I'm not doing anything, and I'm _discussing_ it! And Julia would be good for him just as I was good for you!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"So that's the reason why she's here? Were you are planning this while I've been away?"

My jaw dropped as the words left this mouth, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! You know I never let things past you I always talk to you, this is the first time we ever talk about it!"

Dimitri was about to say something, but Tatiana got there first, "It is all my idea and I do take full responsibility for this conversation, but you have to admit Dimitri that sometimes people need help. I would never force him to anything, I just want the best for him."

"So do I but I don't start planning his future just because I can" Dimitri huffed.

I groaned, "You're just jumping to conclusion like I said! I would never do that, do Andrei but you know Tatiana is right that sometimes help is needed, but I never said I'm going to push Julia on him! That girl has as much own will as I do and I would never push anyone like that. I thought you of all people would know that!"

I could see that my words was pushing that stubbornness away and he was taking in what I was saying.

I sighed, "I'm not trying to push him to do anything and I was also not fully into the idea when Tatiana proposed it, but she is right when saying that you might have needed a push with me to get better and see things through a different light. I know I should probably talk to Andrei as well, but sometimes the right girl can really make a change."

My shoulders dropped and I buried my face in my hands, "I don't want to fight I'm just tired of this whole thing and his whole act." I murmured, feeling the tiredness overwhelm me.

I could hear Dimitri move closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He rested his head on top of mine and I could hear Tatiana gets up, "I'm going to bed, I will see you both tomorrow."

Neither Dimitri nor I said anything but I could feel Dimitri nods her way.

After hearing the door close and Dimitri exhaled, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions I just got upset by the subject. I see your point, but I still want it to happen naturally. I am incredibly happy with you and I admit that I was pretty deep in my egoistic way of thinking and you helped me out of it. It might be what Andrei needs, but I still want him to find it on his own."

I nodded, moving my arms around his waist, "I agree, completely I just gave it a second thought. I want it to happen naturally for both of them, it has been just an option I considered. He's his own person and I know we can't choose for him, I'm just hoping he'll make the right decisions."

"I do too love" He held me tighter, "We just have to trust him ok?"

I nodded, "Ok"

I don't know how this will end, I know Tatiana would never push Julia on Andrei and she has best interest. I fear how tomorrow could end, but I hope for the best. Andrei Belikov do have a thing for drawing trouble to him at times. I just hope he knows what he's doing...

* * *

**Soooo... Tatiana's back! She brought a friend, how do we feel about that? Can she make a change? What about Rose and Dimitri's argument? Who's right?**

**Lot's of LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say Thank you! To the****whoever****nominated me****for****the -Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. You can vote for me on: ****Fanaticfanficsawards****.****Blogspot****. Com**

**But I'm not forcing anyone, just if you feel like you want to support "It's a Man's Man's world" Vampire Academy**** Fiction****. Now, enjoy your new chapter!**

**And I know I've had a few people who feels there might not be enough tension and such as in the first one, and trust me I've felt a smilier way but it takes time to built the same tension up again and get to know new characters. But also to be able to make it a bit different so you won't get the same story all over again. Hopefully this chapter might help with the tension :)**

* * *

**Adam POV**

"How old are you again?"

I was walking outside with Julia showing her the gardens. She was such an amazing person, really, you could tell she spent a lot of time with Tatiana. She was outspoken yet very polite and easy to talk to. I usually had the problem with slightly crushing on every girl that spoke to me for more than five minutes, but it felt different with Julia. I didn't really have many female friends, but she really felt like one. It was so strange to me, but, I wasn't as shy around her as other girls.

"I turned sixteen this year" I smiled, handing in my pockets. "You're eighteen years?"

She smiled and nodded "You're very cute Adam, don't get me wrong when I say this, but you can tell that you got gorgeous parents. I mean this will sound so wrong, but your father doesn't look a day over thirty!"

I laughed, "Yes, he has that influence on people, he and my brothers call it the Belikov gene, like it's some sort of amazing one of a kind thing"

She laughed, "Well, you got it too, so don't worry about that"

I shrugged my shoulders and half huffed "You haven't seen my brother yet"

She grimaced slightly, "Why would I want to see your brother?"

"He's older, he's got the handsome prince charming reputation" I said shrugging a bit.

"And what's your reputation, then?" She asked.

"I'm the polite, quiet one I guess, " I said with a slight grimace on my face.

"There's nothing wrong with being polite Adam, you might be a friend of mine, but I know that you'll make a girl really happy some day! Girls do appreciate kindness and being able to be sweet then good looks and a shitty attitude"

I chuckled at her choice of words, "So we're friends?" I smiled, feeling very happy she felt that good about me too.

"Of course, and to be honest, I've heard about your brother. Two older people he might seem like he's got a great reputation, but the things I've heard from girls my age are not that great"

"What are they saying?"

"Are you sure you would like to know?" She said grimacing again. I nodded, "Yes, I live with him, so I know all about him so I can tell you if it's true"

She smiled weakly, "Well, apparently he's very charming at your first meeting but then he turns into an arrogant ass who only cares about how much he can get into his bed" She said with distaste. I was right about to say something when I suddenly heard Andrei voice,

"Whom are we talking about?"

Julia quickly spun around as Andrei spoke. I sighed, turning around knowing exactly was Andrei was doing. Every time he saw a an unfamiliar girl around, he always had to introduce himself. I think he said that, "Id rather introduce myself to one girl too many and hopefully get laid than miss a good opportunity" To me it just sounded stupid...

The second I turned around I could see Andrei doing his familiar look over. He was eyeing Julia up and down and gently biting his lip. The lip biting always meant he like what he saw. I have studied my brother too many times when he has picked up women at balls or other gatherings.

"Adam, are you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?"

I felt a bit angry he was going to hit on the first girl friend, I've ever had, maybe sleep with her and then dump her so she'd never want to come back again. I muttered "Andrei this is-"

"Margret Harding" Julia interrupted me holding out her hand towards Andrei all of a sudden acting very girly and flirty.

A big grin spread on Andrei's face taking her hand smoothly, "My name is Prince Andrei Belikov, and I'm Adam's older brother"

"So I've heard." she says with a glint in her eye. I'm eyeing her closely because I can't really figure out what she's doing at the moment...

"How do you two know each other?" Andrei eyes never fell on me as they were dead set on Julia. In one way I don't blame her, she had amazing long brown hair and slightly curved body, reminding me of pictures of my mama when she was younger when I think of it.

"We're friends, we met in town a few weeks ago" She smiled. I frowned, what?

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Miss Harding and I just have to say you're absolutely beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen to be honest"

Julia just giggled as he kissed her hand. I wanted to just groan loudly and ask him to just stop it! I'm so tired of him always sweeping in swooning everyone.

But I kept quiet... As always.

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?"

Julia was eyeing him carefully before she gave him a very sweet smile, "I am if you will be there"

A sexier smirk spread across Andrei lips, "I will definitely be looking out for you" He said giving her a wink.

"Sadly, I have duties calling, but I'm looking forward to see you tonight"

Julia gave him a sweet smile, "It was very nice meeting you Prince Andrei"

"Please, just call me Andrei" He winked at her before looking over at me, "Adam" He nodded before turning around.

We watched as Adam was walking before I turned to Julia. "Margret Harding? Why didn't you tell him your real name?" I asked, eyeing Julia closely as Andrei walked off.

"I wanted to see how he'd treat me if I was only anyone. I don't know if he knows Tatiana is bringing me or that we even know each other, but if he treats me badly he might just regret it when he finds out who I really am" She said giving me a wink.

My brows shot up, "Wow, you really do spend a lot of time with Tatiana, you're just as sneaky as she is"

Julia laughed and we walked inside about to get ready for the great ball.

**Andrei POV**

Walking out from my room towards the stairs, I fixed my cufflinks since I knew mama wanted me down stairs before seven and it was seven on the dot. The annoying part with being a prince is that you have to welcome everybody, or at least the most important people. I sighed as I was walking down the stairs, the good part was that at least I can get an early look at all the women arriving so I know where to go.

I smile to myself, women are so easy to figure out. They're so desperate for attention and approval, it's pretty ludicrous how easy it is to only say a few kind words and gentle kisses making them drop their panties. In another way I shouldn't complain, Thank God women are so easy!

In the corner of my eye I saw someone that caught my eye, speaking of women, the girl I saw earlier today, what was her name... Margret Harding! Man was she a sight to see. She had the whole curves and bootyliciousness going on. With dark locks cascading down to her lower back, big eyes and soft looking lips. I grimaced when I realized how many details I remembered from her. Usually it's just her hair, boobs and the thought of her pussy was enough.

Margret was standing by the end of the stairs looking around. Her hair was falling loosely down her back, a few pieces pinned up, and her dress making her look like a Greek goddess.

Eyeing her up and down she turned her head as if she knew I was looking. A big smile went to her lips as she turned her chest towards me and I got a nice view of her cleavage. This girl seemed to have it all.

"You look gorgeous" I said, taking her hand to kiss it before giving her a wink. She giggled placing a hand on her chest, making my eye quickly glaze at the wonderful view.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She winked and I'm not sure if she was pushing her chest forward a bit, but I couldn't help myself from taking another peek at her two big round amazing breasts.

As our eyes met again, she winked at me and I knew whom I would get in my bed tonight. I smiled, "I need to be somewhere, but I will find you later this evening love, is that ok?"

She nodded, looking me straight in the eye. I leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the cheek before I quickly turned to find my parents. I knew she was looking after me, following me with her gaze. What can I say? I know my way around women.

* * *

I hid another yawn in my fist after we welcomed some old captain my papa use to work along side somewhere when he was young.

"I saw that" Mama was standing next to me and I look at her sideways, I smiled, "Sorry mama, I didn't sleep much last night"

She shot me an odd look, "I wonder what you were up to, but I'd rather if you didn't tell me"

I raised my brows at her wits before I smiled and quickly chuckled.

"I want you to meet someone later on, one of Tatiana's friends" She said then. I groaned slightly, "Mama, I don't want to meet some twenty five or thirty year old special case that Tatiana knows"

She shot me a look and her jaw dropped a little, "You haven't even seen the girl and neither Tatiana nor I would ever force some special case on you!"

I huffed, "Remember Karen?"

"There was nothing wrong with that little girl" Mama said, grimacing slightly, I knew she wouldn't say anything about girls in front of me but even she knew Karen was a special cased weirdo!

"She loved shellfish and butterflies, she was twenty five and she acted like ten!" I said giving mama a look.

"She was unique"

"In a bad way, " I said, pulling a face.

I could feel her elbow me, but I think I saw a hint of a smile. It was nice to see her in a better mood tonight. She looked stunning as always. I think aunty Lissa had helped her pick her dress, it was very Avant-grade I think was the work. It had huge lace work, the sleeves and all the way up around with e turtleneck. Then, with a cut out on her chest, giving a slight hint of cleavage. Not that I would ever see my mama in that way, but she's one good looking lady! It gave a sort of wedding dress feeling, but she always knew how to look like a true queen.

I gave her a smile as it has now been our turn to enter as all guests had a arrived and we always had our special entrance. It was tradition.

First Adam and I was called out to the balcony to nod and wave to the guests before walking down on each side of the staircase. Tatiana was waiting right below giving us both hugs and compliments on our looks. I've always loved Tatiana but there was no worse duo then her and my mama. They were two royal pains in my ass at times, literarily!

"The Royal highnesses, King Dimitri Belikov the first and Queen Rosemarie Belikov"

The crowd cheered as my parents took the balcony and they were both smiling and waving. They always knew what they were doing; they were excellent at being King and Queen. Always knowing what to say, how to act and how to be role models. Of course I've seen them fight and be pretty damn immature, but I love them. I do.

Walking down the stairs, they both hugged Tatiana before my father held his usual welcome to the annual New Year's Eve ball. I tuned out around that time. I was scanning the crowds, there are a lot of good looking ladies here tonight, some a bit younger some older. Age didn't matter that much, right?

I was standing next to Adam sipping on our drinks and I sighed.

"You never like Welcoming people to these sorts of things" Adam said giving me a glaze. I met his gaze and chuckled, "What's the fun with shaking hands with old people?"

He chuckled a little and I smiled, "Good, you're laughing. Did you see that old guy Mavericks?" I shivered at the thought of him.

Adam snickered, "I've never seen a man with that many double chins before"

I laughed. Once Adam relaxes he can be a really good and easy guy to hang out with. We kept talking and joking around a bit until our parents approached.

"You look like you're having fun?" Mama grinned as she was holding onto Papa's arm.

"Just joking around" I smile sipping on my drink.

"Not being too mean I hope?" Papa said, raising his brows and wearing a smile on his lips.

"Just talking a bit about the old chap Mavericks" I said without laughing, but Adam snickered trying to hide his laughter behind his glass. I grinned, looking his way.

Mama gave us a slight look, "It's not nice to make fun of people"

"Agreed, but he does have a few chins too many" Papa snickered and mama shot him a look and he held up his hands in defense, "He can't hear me, it won't hurt him" He smiled innocently before giving her a kiss.

She shot him another look before letting it go. I shook my head; he always knew how to work his way with mama.

Looking over the crowd, I could see Tatiana walking over. I smiled, Tatiana had beenalways the top notch woman of the world. She walked with such grace, yet a don't fuck with mestraight. She's a one of a kind aunt. I love her, butlike I've said before, she can be a definite pain as well.

"Wonderful Party Rose" Tatiana said, kissing the mama's cheek. "You're both the elite in organizing a party"

Papa laughed, "I just taste the food and my beautiful wife does the rest, I can't take any card for this at all"

"You've always loved your food" Tatiana laughed, "And you boys just grow every day. It seemed like yesterday Andrei made that huge candelabra fall over during your anniversary"

Mama laughed, "I remember that, he always had a problem with standing still for more than a minute or two"

I grimaced, "How old was I? Five?"

"I think so, four or five" Papa grinned, "You were the most curious little guy ever" He shook his head before meeting Tatiana's gaze, "So how is Julia getting on? Does she like it here?"

Julia? I thought not knowing who this person was...

"She likes it a lot, Adam has been so good to her and they've really become good friends" Tatiana smiled before meeting my gaze, "I have to introduce you to her Andrei, she's an amazing girl"

"Absolutely stunning" Mama filled in.

Julia darling, comehere and let me introduce you to someone"

I sighed, "Oh dear god not now..."

Adam raised a brow at me and I shook my head speaking in a low voice, "I bet she's going to be fat or something and then I have to drag her around during the whole fucking evening" I grumbled.

Adam gave me a look, "Maybe you shouldn't judge her that much before you actually meet her"

"They're all the same Tatiana wants me to meet" I grimaced, then taking a big sip of my drink.

"Andrei this is Julia Andrew's, a very good friend of mine from back home"

I looked over as Tatiana started speaking and the second my eyes landed on her I was so surprised my drink got caught in my throat and I spurted the whole thing out on someone next to me.

"Andrei!" Mama said with a sharp voice.

Classy" Julia said, giving me a pointed look.

What the fuck? This is the girl Adam was with yesterday? What the...

"I thought your name was Margret Harding?" I said, giving the perfect brunette girl in front of me a weird look. How the hell did I get this wrong? Did she trick me?

Tatiana laughed, "I have no idea where you got that silly idea from, her name is Julia"

"But you said-" I started still giving her a weird look,

"I have no idea who this Margret Harding is," She said giving me a strange look."Maybe you're delusional or something?" She said with a great big smile on her lips.

My jaw dropped, did she just call me crazy in a nice way?

Tatiana gave Julia a sideways glance and raised her brows, "Have the two of you met before?"

I was about to say yes when Julia caught ahead of me and said, "Nope, never. Adam, do you want to get a drink?" She said then turned to Adam with a big smile before walking off.

Adam made a nervous face, but followed after her quickly. I shot glares at both of them as they were taken by the drink table. How did that happen? What the hell did just happen? Did I just get ditched for my brother? And she fucking gorgeous! How the fuck did this happen?

"I know that look"

My head snapped over to Tatiana standing next to me. I gave her a weird face, "What look?" I snapped not intently.

She raised her brows and smiled at my behavior, "I'm not saying what you're feeling nor thinking, but I can see when a man is jealous. You, Andrei Belikov, is one hell of a jealous man at the moment"

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped, this time with full intent.

Her smile grew as she was about to sip on her drink "I think denial is the first proof of my point"

I was about to say something quite rude, but I just growled lowly and downed my drink before handing it to a waiter walking past. "Another one" I growled quietly before crossing my arms over my chest shooting my brother daggers.

How come this happened? What did he have that don't? How the fuck can she say no to all this? I'm fucking Andrei Belikov!

"Don't beat yourself up" Tatiana said suddenly, I looked over at her and she raised a brow towards me with a small smile on her lips, "She's just another girl right Andrei?"

I frowned, not really know what to say. Then the wheels started spinning in my head. She must obviously know about my history with some women. I pursed my lips as her words kept ringing in my head.

She's just another girl

It didn't feel right. Yes, I wanted her like I wanted any other girl, but there was something more. I took withher I remember things about her. She was different, when she tricked me with her name and shot me that look I got mad. I got angry in a different sort of way.

No girl ever turns me down! Ever. But that wasn't it.

I narrowed my eyes as I was studying Adam and Julia from afar. They didn't act at all as if they were into one another, he didn't touch her. He kept his distance. Hell, he was Adam, he was always so fucking polite...

I narrowed my eyes taking Julia in, every inch of her. The way the dress hugged her curves, showing her waist, hips and thighs. Her hair was hanging down her back in curls. I couldn't see her face, but I knew every inch of that too. The full lips and the green eyes, long lashes and perfect brows.

Who the fuck thinks of someone's brows?

I'm loosing it. I shook my head before running my hands through my hair. The waiter showed up with my drink and I took it and down it in a second.

I was just about to walk over there when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked over to see Tatiana is holding me. I raised my brows at her and all she said was, "Be nice"

I rolled my eyes before I started walking towards them. I smoothly stopped next to Adam and Julia. God knows how this is going to end.

**Adam POV**

"Did you see how he was just skimming the crowd? He obviously looked around for some easy fresh meat to get his hands on" Julia shook her head looking a bit worked up. She groaned, "It's disgusting! You should've seen the way he was eyeing my chest before out in the hall. Yes, I did it on purpose to see how he would react, it's men like him that make me want to become a nun"

I chuckled, "A nun?"

She smiled weakly relaxing a bit, "I'd never become a nun, I think I like boys too much" she admitted her smile growing. "It's just guys like him pisses me off! I was engaged when I was sixteen to a guy like that, " she shook her head, looking away, "My papa only saw the money and how respected he was by other richer families. He didn't care he was a secret man whore with several girlfriends my age.

I grimaced as I heard that. I had no idea she went through all of that?

"Sorry I'm sharing my little sob story, it wasn't like he put his hand on me or anything, it was more verbal but I got away. I have Tatiana to thank for that." She said looking across the floor.

I followed her gaze that was on Tatiana, who stood next to Andrei.

"She's one hell of a woman" I smiled, "She has taught me a lot"

She nodded, biting her lip, "I'm really sorry if I come on too strong at times Adam. I'm around Tatiana so much it's just natural by now, I went from zero self esteem to a very strong confident woman. I won't ever let a guy like Andrei get a hold of me again"

I looked over at my brother and I sighed, "You know he's not that bad"

She sent me a weird look and I smiled, "I admit the man whoring and the girls, but he always knows who he is and he's a very strong and confident person. A lot of people look up to him and when he wants to he can be a very good person" When

I met Julia's gazeagain, she was studying me. I laughed nervously, "What?"

She pursed her lips, "I can't figure you out really. I mean you're so amazingly and so kind I can't see how the two of you are related. You always see the good in people, even in him when you've told me he's not too nice to you at times"

I shrugged, lookingdown, "He's my brother and we're family how horrible person's mind think he is"

She nodded, sipped at her glass.

As if on queue a certain someone stopped next to me asking for a refill. I instantly felt a bit awkward, how is this going to end?

Andrei turned to us looking very at ease with his charm his way into anything smile "Are you guys having a good night?"

I raised my brows at him since I knew what he was doing, but he just ignored me. Julia just gave him a sideways glance and a short nod. .

I pursed my lips and hid a smile, "She's ice cold" I thought as I took a sip of my drink. I wonder how he's going to handle this and how long he will keep his cool.

I could hear Andrei growling lowly and my smile grew a bit. He was not going to keep cool for long...

"How long are Tatiana and you stay Julia?" I asked, trying to talk, but the air was thick with tension.

She didn't look our way but she answered, "We're staying for about a week"

"Where do you live again?" Andrei tried to be casual but I could see the grimace on Julia's face as he spoke.

Lifting her glass to her lips, she said, "United Kingdom"

I could see Andrei shooting her a glare from my side, "A bit more specific?"

Her shoulders dropped a bit and a fake smile painted her lips as she turned towards us, "In England" she said over enthusiastically before turning away while rolling her eyes finishing her drink.

Andrei's jaw dropped and he looked a bit pissed and I grimaced, shit this isn't going to be pretty.

"What's your problem?" He said, frowning her way.

She raised her brows in surprise, "Problem? Me? I don't have a problem"

He let out a dark chuckle, "You're acting really bitchy you know that?"

Her head snapped our way and her jaw dropped showing she was clearly offended by this. "I'm bitchy? You're the one trying to act all nice and sweet talk to me so you can show me your bedroom"

"And what's wrong with that?" Andrei asked looking amused. My eyes were going between them since they were now closer together, they were talking pretty lowly so no one overheard but people had eyes. You could obviously tell they were arguing... or having a very weird form of foreplay. I took a step back to not get in their way.

Her jaw dropped and disgust painted her face, "Oh my god you're no different from the rumors!"

He shrugged, "Everybody wants a piece of me, can't help they can't stay around for longer"

Julia looked really worked up as she stepped closer to him, she spoke in a hushed tone, but there was literally venom dripping as she spoke, "I'm so fucking fed up with guys with their big fucking ego's hunting women like it's a fucking bear hunt or something! I suggest you pull your foot out of your ass and get as far as fuck away from me before I get really angry and say something I will regret"

Andrei just stood there unfazed with a mocking grin on his lips, "So this is your not being angry then?"

Julia was taking slow and heavy breaths and I could just see how she was ticking ready to explode. She clenched her fists and her shoulders were getting tense and I was ready for a blow out when mama suddenly stopped between the two of them.

"Everything alright?" She said with a guarded tone, but a smile on her lips.

Both of their heads snapped her way. Julia exhaled quickly as a smile appeared on her lips and Andrei kept his stance arms crossed over his chest.

"All good mama" Andrei said calmly.

Tatiana sneaked up behind mama putting her hands on her shoulders, "How about you two share a dance? I need to talk to Adam anyway"

Andrei shrugged as Julia suddenly said "God, no!"

Both Tatiana and Mama's eyes moved to her eyebrows raised and Julia quickly tried to gather herself, "I-I, I mean I have something to-"

"No buts, "Tatiana smiled, pushing Julia towards Andrei, Julia stammered "But-but"

Andrei took one of her hands and put one hand around her waist and she was looking slightly panicked and unguarded at the moment. She shot me a look before disappearing in the crowd with Andrei.

Losing sight of them my eyes fell on Tatiana and Mama whispering next to me and all of a sudden it dawned on me what they were up to.

I sighed yet smiling, shaking my head before sneaking up behind them murmuring, "I know what you two are up to"

They both jumped a little before turning towards me. They didn't even bother with excuses they were just smiling as I shook my head.

"They're like a ticking bomb" I said, grimacing slightly, looking out on the dance floor.

"Maybe they can work past it?" Mama asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I think they need to explode before they can talk like normal people" Tatiana said, studying them.

I raised my brows, "And you wanted them to explode in the middle of one of the most important events of the year?"

Mama and Tatiana exchanged looks; I shook my head, placing my forehead in my palm. They definitely didn't think this through.

**Andrei POV **

I was very amused as Julia and I was moving back and forth around and around on the dance floor. She looked super pissed and didn't meet my gaze once.

"Stop looking at me" She snapped, still not looking.

"I look where ever the hell I want to," I grinned. Her eyes moved to mine frowning, "I really don't get what women see in you? You're too arrogant of an asshole to be able to get any woman in your bed"

"And yet here you are obviously attracted to me," I said mockingly.

Her jaw dropped and she looked clearly offended. "I'd rather jump off a cliff than admit that I ever be interested in an asshole like you"

I held back laughter, pissing her off was like the most fun I've ever had. She's so fucking hot when she's pissed I couldn't not keep teasing her and pushing her buttons.

"With every denial I just see how attracted you are to me. I know there's no way in hell you'd even admit it in the middle of this dance floor, but I can see if in your eyes, " I said leaning in close, her eyes grew wide as I did. I could feel her heart racing through her chest that was pressed up against mine. My lips parted slightly as I was taking her face in. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed slowly yet heavily. Her features were amazing and they just drew me in. My arms tightened around her as my eyes were locked at her lips.

"I know you want me!" I breathed before our eyes met.

There was a definite spark right there. Her nails dug into my shoulder and I started moving my hand down her waist lowering it to her sexy ass. I was right about you get my hands full of this amazing piece of ass as I felt her push back.

"Get your hands away from my ass you are disgusting fuck head before you get my knee in your balls!"

I laughed darkly at her fitness, "You're so feisty" I grinned, leaning in closer, our noses were touching, I could feel her breath on my face. "I love it"

She turned her head away quickly, her breath heavy, "Let me go Andrei" She said through her teeth.

I chuckled, "Make me" I slowly started to move my hands back to her ass again as I felt her trying to pull away, but I tightened my grip around her.

"I swear to god Andrei let go of me before something bad happens" She snapped glaring straight at me.

"And what bad would happen?" I asked, licking my lips while looking at her full lips, "I could undress you right here" I shrugged, "Worse things could happen"

She inhaled sharply fire igniting in her eyes, "You're the most disgusting, piece of shit I've ever met Andrei Belikov and I swear to god if you don't let me go I'll-"

I laughed, "You'll do what? There's nothing you can do, I'm stronger than you you'll never be able fight me off and we both know that. You want this as much as I do, stop fighting it and just let me take you to my room and-"

"If you so much as finish that sentence I'll cut your fucking dick off!" She growled.

My amusement dropped. I was fucking sick and tired of her argument with me, I was tired of her resisting something so obvious and acting like I was the scum of the earth.

I grabbed her chin roughly, "You better learn that no one talks to me like that, not even a fucking stuck up bitch from England" I growled, "You better apologize before I do something you will most definitely regret"

"I'd rather go fuck nearest waterthan ever does something to please you" She snapped in disgust.

I wanted to scream in frustration, but instead of causing a big scene I just grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lips on mine. Our lips crushed together and I could feel her fighting and pushing against me. Something wet was on her cheeks but I didn't care what it was, I was too lost in her lush lips and how sexy she was to even care. I was so fucking tired of her resisting me so I took matters in my own hands! She wanted this I know she did.

Then it all happened so quickly I didn't have time to react or even move. Suddenly she was pushing me back with such force she got her arms free and then there was a loud Smack!

My cheek was stinging like a mother fucker and then the whole room fell silent. Holding my hand on my cheek it felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion.

It all dawned onme slowly.

She'd slapped me, right across my face.

My cheek was stinging like fuck!

My head snapped up as I was taking the situation in.

Julia was out of my arms, breathing heavily as she held her hand close to her chest. Her cheeks wet with tears as she was staring at me. Then, as quickly as the whole thing happened, she was now walking out of the room, very fast.

Straightening up I looked around the room. The music had stopped, hell the whole fucking room had stopped. I think the worst part was meeting the gaze of my parents.

My mother didn't even look at me; she was quickly running out the door after Julia, instead I was met by Tatiana and my papa.

Tatiana was just looking at me, her gaze blank, very unusual for her. While my papa had his fists clenched, his lips were thin and tensed up and from afar I could tell he was shaking slightly. He nodded towards the door roughly not waiting for me, he just walked out.

I ran a hand through my hair before I followed. I could only brace myself during this short walk, because I knew hell would break loose the minute the doors would close behind me.

* * *

**...So...Enough tension? Was it just bad? Was it good? **

**Let me know, I really need it since that'll help with the future chaps :) **

**Ur guys r awesome!**

**Lot's of LOVE**


	7. Chapter 7

**EARLY UPDATE! All thanks to my amazing BETA who was so freaking quick! She's one amazing girl :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chap!**

* * *

**D POV **

It was a good night. All the guests had arrived, the night was in full swing and both my wife and my aunt seemed to be in excellent moods. It couldn't be better really!

I had kept a close eye on Andrei to begin with, since I knew how he could be at times, but he seemed very calm so I let it go after a while. It wasn't until I saw him talking to Adam and Julia that I got a bit tense.

I know he's got all of my genes, he was a Belikov man to the core and his mother only adding with feistiness, it was a curse I times I have to admit. All that ego, thinking so highly of yourself really doesn't help anyone not even yourself. I found it really scary at times how alike Andrei and I could turn out to be. I could figure out when he was fake towards people, hell, even the choice of words he used reminded me of my past.

Rose could see it too, I know she could, she was the one who had to live with it. I tried to keep her calm and give him a chance to see if he might turn out differently. He did have a completely different childhood from what I had, but I know how even the best childhood can turn someone wrong.

Even as a child, I could see him always pushing limits, acting cool in front of the other kids, always trying to be the best. At first I only saw it as a good thing, he was confident and it's good to be confident as a child. You grow. I might have let it go a big far when I see him now though.

He never shows his nastier side in front of Rose nor me, but I know it happens. I can see it on his face how his mind works because my mind use to work the same way.

But at that second that I saw him with his eye around Julia, the way he was leaning in, the way he was holding her, I already knew something was wrong. I already knew that this wasn't going to end well, I knew it all, but it still happened.

I could see his hands grabbing her roughly, it was like in slow motion, the fire in his eyes, the heat and tension. The way she was twisting away, or trying to, the way the body languages spit with fire but it turned into something it shouldn't. There was anger, Andrei's jaw clenched, the way his body was tensing made me want to spring into action.

And then there was a loud Smack!

The whole room fell silent, it was as if we were in a cave and the eco of Julia's hand against Andrei's cheek was bouncing between the walls.

I should've gone there straight away, maybe I should've interacted and not been standing by, there's a lot of what if's in this moment. What I did instead was to look down at my wife who recently joined me after talking long with Tatiana.

I could see the fear playing in her eyes. The look was too familiar, too awful, and reminded me of our past. It reminded me of the night when I've gotten so frustrated and angry with her that I'd put my hands on her. So, had my friends.

It was a look I'd sworn I never wanted to see on my wife's face again.

But there it was. Her hands were shaking, her lips parted and her eyes wide. It wasn't until she took a step back when I was about to reach out and catch her in case she'd lose her balance, I realized she was about to run after Julia who was pushing through the crowd to get out.

My eyes followed them both as they disappeared up the grand staircase. It wasn't until I turned around and saw Andrei standing alone in the middle of the dance floor that I felt the emotions stir within me.

I could feel the fury fill me up so quickly I nearly exploded, so many emotions sprung to life quicker than the flames of hell and I was like a volcano ready to burst.

He lifted his head slowly, he knew I was watching, and as his gaze met mine I knew my face read murder. I clenched my fists tightly, holding myself back so nothing would escape in front of the crowd. I nodded sternly towards the doors and started walking. I knew he would follow, he knew it would be hell worse if he didn't. Reaching the doors I never turned around I just sent a look to the guards, "No one must come through these doors until I say so, Tatiana's in charge," I said continuing to leave the room.

Stopping in the middle of the hall I clenched my fists even harder, I heard the big doors slam shut and knew he was there.

My breathing was fast, shoulders tense, I was shaking. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, I slowly let my shoulders drop. I could hear Andrei sigh, "Papa."

I quickly spun around, my eyes finding him the second I stopped, I was now ready to explode.

**R POV**

Seeing the way she was pushing against him, trying to get out of his grip and not succeeding brought painful memories back to mind. Coldness drew over me and I could feel my hands starting to shake. Quick images of Dimitri pushing me against the wall, speaking low and threatening in my face blinked in front of my eyes and I blinked even faster shaking my head.

"It's not real," I thought.

It was the second I heard heels against the floor, opening my eyes to see Julia running towards the doors that I quickly made a decision. She will not be alone after this. No one deserves to be alone after this. I remember how awful and completely worthless it made me feel and I would not let her get that sort of feelings. Not when I'm around.

**Julia POV**

Feeling a stinging sensation all over my right hand was both a bit satisfying but still very terrifying. I don't know what my face looked like, but I felt like I'd been violated and I was naked for the whole crowd to see.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, I don't remember when they started, but it was somewhere between Andrei telling me I wanted him and pressing me against him and his grip only getting tighter and tighter.

My breath became slow and heavy as his head slowly turned my way, his hand holding the cheek, I had slapped.

I quickly inhaled as I saw something completely different in his eyes. Vulnerability. It was almost like I wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him. As soon as that thought entered my mind it was gone because thinking of me being in his arms only made me think of the reason why I slapped him.

Then my chest felt tight. Like there wasn't enough air to breathe, like I didn't have enough space around me. I blinked tightly before I quickly spun around and started running.

I needed to get out, I just wanted to get away.

My breathing got heavier as I ran. Running out the door, I looked both ways trying to figure where to go. I saw the big stairs and I ran up as quickly as I could, I couldn't remember where my room was.

I could feel more tears burning in my eyes, I just want to slam a door behind me and cry because I didn't want anyone to see me. Every hallway looked the same "Fuck!" I cried, hiding my face in my hands as I felt more tears coming.

"Double doors at the end of the hall," a voice said from behind.

I gasped as I spun around seeing Queen Rose just finished running up the stairs. She gave me a small smile, "Go, I'm right behind you."

I gave her a sad smile before I started walking, hearing her move behind me. I opened the doors and I realized this wasn't my room. By the look of the rich and luxurious interior I only figured it was Rose's and Dimitri's room.

I just stood there in the middle of the hall, staring straight into an amazing looking living room. All I could hear was my own breath. It was so quiet in here.

Then light movement behind me, Rose walked past me into the living room, giving me a quick smile over her shoulder for me to follow.

I swallowed back a few tears, not wanting to ugly cry in front of her, and followed. She stopped right in front of the couch and gave me a small smile. "I know you probably won't want to be anyone at the moment," she spoke softly, "But a hug always helps."

I felt the tears come to my eyes instantly. Without thinking I just ran forward throwing my arms around her crying into her neck.

Rose strokes my hair and softly rocking me back and forth, murmuring, "It's ok, it's ok," felt like heaven in the hell inside my head. I cried and I cried, letting everything out and probably ruining her dress with my tears.

It just felt so good, so good to just cry and someone to hold you and not pushing you. Crying about Andrei and what just happened and how I hate that I liked what he was doing to begin with. Before he took it too far.

"I know how you feel,"

When Rose spoke her words took me by surprise. I sniffled and pulled back so I could see her face. I frowned, "How?"

She had a soft look on her face, a small smile, "I didn't have it so easy when I was your age either. I can tell you if you want, but I won't if you don't want to hear it" her smile grew, "I just want you to know that you're not alone and maybe I can help"

I dried a few tears off my cheek, "How? I mean…" I licked my lips, "What happened to you?"

"Why don't we sit down?" She suggested. I nodded and we sat next to one another on the couch. I looked over towards her and she smiled, "Well, let's say I wasn't like others. I didn't look nor was the ideal woman at my time. I actually looked similarly to you" Her smile grew as she said that, but then it faltered, "Then we had a rough time in our village, I'm from Turkey originally, and my mother sold me off to a man who finds wives for rich high up males"

I frowned as she continued, "I was in several short lived relationships, but they all ended because I was never afraid to speak up and say what was on my mind. Then, as a last try, I think, he took me here. Dimitri's father at the time was looking for a courtesan for his beloved son and it ended up to be me."

I grimaced, "But I always thought you and Dimitri had such a lovely relationship. Tatiana always speaks so well of you and both of you just radiates love for one another!"

She grinned, "Thank you, but it didn't start like that at all," she looked down at her hands, "Dimitri wasn't the Dimitri he is now back then, he was very violent and rough with actions. His words always harsh and he had a very degrading way of seeing women. Tatiana tried to make sure he didn't turn out the way he did, but his father wouldn't let them meet often enough for it to happen"

I looked down at my own hands, "So Dimitri was a lot like Andrei is now?"

I looked up and saw a grim look on Rose's face, "I've worked so hard for Andrei to never turn out like Dimitri use to. I guess some of his friends aren't the best and they have a huge impact on him. I also never told him about the rough beginning Dimitri and I shared. So he doesn't really know how things went down for us"

"But you love each other now? It's a real marriage now?" I asked.

She chuckled, "It's very real now, but it took time." She gave me a calm look, "Love takes time."

I looked down and grimaced. Her hand went on top of mine, "I'm not saying you should forgive him for what he did, he will hear several words from me before I even let him near you" she said with a stern look on her face. "But maybe give him a second chance, if you want. It worked out for me."

I looked up to meet her gaze. It was calm and it just felt like a small spark of hope ignited as we spoke.

"I'll try" I said, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back, "Good" She stood up, "I'll follow you back to your room, if that's ok with you, then I need to go and have a talk with my son" she said with a sigh looking slightly defeated.

I smiled weakly standing up taking her hand again, "You're one amazing mama Rose, Adam and Andrei are very lucky."

A warm smile spread on her face, "It's means a lot when you say that, it really does."

I smiled, "I'm glad I can help in any sort of way, you've helped me a lot."

She took me in her arms and I hugged her back. It felt like it was all going to be OK again.

**D POV**

"What happened out there?" I said through my teeth, my jaw was clenched so tightly it hurt.

When Andrei was shaking his head, running his hands through his hair mumbling "It all happened so fast, I-I…"

I lost it.

"What the fuck happened out there?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice carried through the halls, settling very slowly. I could see Andrei jumping slightly as I raised my voice. I never ever screamed at him like this.

"Do you even understand what you were doing?"

I didn't get an answer straight away. I was staring at him. In one way I couldn't believe he would do this, I couldn't believe he could even turn out like me. Not an ounce in my body wanted to believe it. Yet he did, and I swore he would regret it!

I could see him swallow, it seemed almost difficult for him to swallow, "Papa, I" he paused, looking down. "I didn't mean it to turn into what it turned into-"

"You didn't mean it?" I cut him off my eyes narrowed as I was staring at him, "Do you realize what you might have done to Julia? Do you realize the impact and the way you were acting can actually scar a person for life? Those kind of words can hurt more than actions, Andrei!"

I could see him closing his fists and getting tense, he was getting angry with what I was saying, "I know that things can hurt, but it's hard to be good all the time when I have such pressure to be! It's normal to rebel against and to try to push the limits!"

"Pushing my limits and rebel against me is one thing Andrei but pushing someone else, saying horrible words and getting violent towards someone is what you never should do! I don't even know how you turned out like this? Mama and I have only been good to you, we've showed you how to treat the people and how you must live along with them, but you're doing the exact opposite!"

"It's not so fucking easy when I have Adam next to me, you always compare everything I do to Adam! How much nicer he his, he so polite, he so fucking everything I'm not! Stop comparing us and I might turn out better!"

"This has nothing to do with Adam! This is all you Andrei, I thought I'd thought you so much better than to ever treat a woman the way you just treated her! You never lift a hand if not in defense and you definitely don't force someone into something they're not willing to do."

His eyes were growing dark, "Well, you're so fucking perfect aren't you? I've always been the black sheep of the family and everyone in here knows it! Stop rubbing it in my fucking face and just tell me to never act like me! I'll just shut the fuck up so I won't bother anyone ever again!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Andrei!" I said, trying to calm down, but he was pushing my buttons, he shouldn't push me.

"I don't? You're always acting so fucking perfect, everyone always looks up to the big Dimitri Belikov! How easy do you think it is to live up to that? So I don't treat every woman on earth like you treat mama, does that make me so bad? It's just one-"

"There is no just here! Get your fucking ego out your ass Andrei! You don't treat anyone like that whoever they might be!" I said raising my voice. "If you think that I don't know what you're up to when I've been away you're wrong. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I have eyes and ears everywhere! I know about the women, I know about your nights at the pub, I know all of it. I've let you get away with so much fucking crap, but I'm sick and tired of it! My son will not act like that and I swear to god you better get your act together before I turn into someone I use to be and you don't want that to happen!" I growled.

Andrei huffed and rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, "Like some partying and a few women here and there is bad. Sometimes I just wish granddad Anton was here so I'd have someone to back me up!"

I got so fired up and so angry I didn't know what to do with myself. Walking towards him I spoke in a low voice dripping with venom, "You shouldn't wish for things like that Andrei. I can tell you a thing or two about my father and one of them is that, that man is better off dead than alive and he was no king to look up to at all! He was the scum of this earth and he is better off beneath the surface than above it!" I yelled.

"I thought you shouldn't speak like that about your family" Andrei said still acting cocky just raising his brows at me. I growled in frustration, I couldn't take this any longer. I grabbed onto his jacket with both my hands nearly growling out every word.

"You listen to me Andrei Belikov and you listen like your life depended on it! If you so much as speak like this to me ever again, I will smack you into a different century! My father is the most disgusting and vile man that has ever walked this planet and he was nearly the reason I lost the only chance to happiness!"

Andrei's brows got together, "What are you talking about?"

"My father humiliated people, he was a killer, he was evil in walking form, and if you knew half the things he did to your mother when he bought-"

"Dimitri!"

I stopped mid sentence as Roza's voice suddenly cut us off. She had a stern look on her face as she was taking in the scene in front of him, me holding onto Andrei collar of his jacket, our faces close and speaking very loudly.

Her fists were clenched and she took a deep breath, "Andrei and I need to talk."

I was about to open my mouth, but she caught ahead of me, "Alone." She said sternly. Before shooting Andrei a dark look, "Go!" She said angrily nodding towards the stairs.

Andrei instantly looked down and I let go of him. He started walking and we waited until he was out of earshot.

"I want to be there." I said, looking at her. She swallowed, her face slightly emotionless. "I want to talk alone with him to begin with, you find Adam and talk to him and later both of you can join us. We all need to talk about this" She said.

I could see her hands shaking slightly, she was nervous. I slowly took steps towards her taking one of her hands in mine, bringing it to my mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

"I love you!" I said.

She nodded and a slight smile painted her lips, "As I love you." She answered before she turned around to follow Andrei.

I took a deep breath, let's hope all this ends well.

* * *

**So how do we fell about everything now? Dimitri and Andrei's fight? Rose and Julia's moment? **

**What will happen next?**

**Let me know ;) **

**Lot's of Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a bit short this chap but to me it's a very intimate chap between Rose and Andrei and I like it this way and I hope you will too :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Andrei POV **

Walking up the stairs and knowing my mama was following suddenly put a weird pressure on me. It was always, papa who had the serious conversations and mama was usually there to see so thing didn't get out of hand. She never spoke to me alone when it came to these sorts of talks and I don't think I've seen that look on her face ever before.

It was a mix of anger, disappointment and sadness, and nothing is worse than seeing your mother sad or disappointed. Let alone cry.

I stopped as I reached the top of the stairs, not knowing where she wanted to go, thinking she would stop and talk to me. She just walked past me towards my room, opened the door and nodded sternly for me to walk in.

I did as I was told, I don't really want to mess with her right now. I felt too emotionally fucked up to even argue. After seeing papa that pissed, mama sad and images mixed with the look on Julia's face repeatedly showing in my head, I wasn't stable enough to argue, at least not yet.

She stopped by the group of chairs and sofas in one end of my room, "Sit," she said shortly.

I pursed my lips, but obeyed again, she was too serious and I admit that I was curious of what she had to tell me.

She didn't take a seat, she cleared her throat and said "Before I'll tell you what I'm meant to tell you I just want to tell you one thing, and I'd be telling you this even if you were my son or not. If I ever come across you ever treating or acting like you just did towards a woman or anyone I will personally cut your balls off and send them to hell because it's unacceptable to treat anyone like you just did!"

My jaw was literally dropping to the floor. All mama did next was fixing her dress and sat down, "Now with that said, I want to talk about something else."

What. The. Fuck?

I've literally never ever heard her speak like that ever and hearing the venom dripping from her voice as well as seeing the anger in her eyes literally scared the shit out of me!

"So we've had the conversation too many times about you having a courtesan and I have repeatedly told you now hoping you would understand on your own that buying another person for your own pleasure is not acceptable-"

I sighed loudly and started shaking my head, "Mama, I don't see it like that-"

She held up a hand a gave me a stern look, "I want to finish before you say anything, I don't want to sound like a bitch to you Andrei but you've taken things too far and there's no turning back now. So shut your mouth and listen."

I swallowed hard, she was definitely furious with me...

She folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them, taking a deep breath. Her mood suddenly changes, why did she seem nervous?

"What I'm going to tell you is from your papa's and my past. We're over it, but both of us have learned a lot from it."

I frowned, what is this about?

"What do you know about Anton Belikov?"

His question took me by surprise. My frown increased and I shrugged lightly grimacing, "I don't know that much, only he died years ago, early, he was a strict king but he put Russia into one of its glory days."

Mama huffed, but she wasn't looking at me, "You've read one of the old books in the library haven't you?" She raised her brows at me.

I nodded, "It's the only thing that's been willing to tell me about him."

Mama closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Your papa and I both have our reasons for never talking about Anton. What you should know is that Anton was a cruel and vile person. He was murdered and he might have gotten away with turning your papa into something he's not."

She swallowed hard licking her lips, "Your papa hasn't always been the man he is now, he was very different, quite the opposite really. He was very verbally abusing, violent and rough; he also had one hell of an ego. He's very similar to who I saw today out on that dance floor dancing, or should I say forcing himself on Julia."

She was giving me a very angry mixed with a disappointed look. My eyes moved down to my hands that were resting in my lap. Guilt washed over me.

"One day Anton decided that his son should quit sleeping around because it doesn't give a good look in front of the public, so he bought him his own courtesan."

I grimaced at the way she said courtesan. It sounded very dirty and something that wasn't common at all, but it was from what I read. It was very common by royal at least.

I cleared my throat, "What did think if the whole thing?" I asked, feeling jaded, I didn't want to upset her like I've already done again. I just wanted to know why this was such a sore subject. I know it's not as common anymore, but it occurs.

"He was thrilled, " she said with no emotion in her voice.

I grimaced slightly, she never seemed so dead about something if I can put it like that. She continued,

"She was eighteen and a fire little thing to be honest-"

"You've met her?" I asked in surprise.

She gave me a long, weird look and then she nodded slowly,

"Yes" I pursed my lips, "Then what happened?"

"She was rough around the edges so they tried to discipline her"

A deep frown painted my face, this doesn't sound like my papa at all! I bit my lower lip before gently asking, "How?"

"Some beating, mostly verbal, but verbal abuse is sometimes worse. It gets into you deeper than any cut" Her face was emotionless. I didn't like this, I didn't like the way her eyes looked at me, but still didn't look at me. It was like she wasn't present and yet she was speaking to me.

Before I could say anything more her eyes suddenly had fired, the anger had returned and her lips tense.

"He tried to force himself on her, forced to wear clothes revealing barely anything to the imagination. In the end, even Anton, his own father was after her. He only saw her as a piece of meat, but that didn't stop him. I got jealous of Dimitri had, he wanted her too."

I felt disgust rush over me, "You mean Anton was slowly trying to take her back?"

Before I could say anything more her eyes suddenly had fired, the anger had returned and her lips tense.

"He tried to force himself on her, forced to wear clothes revealing barely anything to the imagination. In the end, even Anton, his own father was after her. He only saw her as a piece of meat, but that didn't stop him. I got jealous of Dimitri had, he wanted her to"

I felt disgust rush over me, "You mean Anton was slowly trying to take her back?"

"In one way or another. She slowly grew stronger around Dimitri, around all of them. She was slowly breaking down his walls and getting to him and slowly turning him into something better and Anton didn't like that at all. He had trained your papa to be just like him, if not worse. A killing machine, fueled on power and money" She took a deep breath, shaking her head, her eyes, then turned softer, "He's been fighting so long for you to never turn into anything he could've turned into Andrei."

I looked down as she continued, "That's why is making me so angry that you would ever ask for something like that. Getting a courtesan might have been something from the olden days when people didn't know better. But I thought my sons knew that a human being can't be bought. They all should have their own free will to work and love whoever they want. Not being bought for anyone's pleasure!"

"But-"

"There is no but's!" She raised her voice getting out of her chair, "I know how they treated her and I know how she got hurt. I know how deeply scared she was after what happened to her. When you first mentioned this I was disgusted and I've been disgusted ever since!"

She sat down, sighing burying her face in her hands. I couldn't sit across from her anymore. I got up and sat down next to her moving my arm around her.

"Mama" I said, feeling weak. There's nothing that makes you feel worse than seeing your mama struggling or feeling bad. I especially had a very hard time seeing it.

She looked up, meeting my gaze before taking my hand, "I can't choose nor force what decisions you make, but I've always hoped you of all people would have better judgment" She squeezed my hand, "When I saw you, out on that dance floor, practically forcing yourself on Julia, I can tell you that I have never felt so disappointed and so angry with you in my life."

I looked away. It was all so much to take in. Of course you want to make your parents, and especially your mama happy, but it's hard to change your mind and way of thinking in two seconds.

I swallowed, "I know I haven't made you proud, nor happy lately and I know that with papa being away it hasn't been easy. I do appreciate what you are telling me and it is giving me a new perspective of things, but it's hard to completely chance way of thinking in a matter of seconds."

She started to open her mouth, but I continued, "I know what I did was wrong and it sounds like the worst excuse but I don't know what happened to me. The feeling just got so strong; it just pissed me off so badly that she was resisting me. I've never felt a feeling like that before, it was so strong. I just had to have her, have to make sure she wanted me as badly as I wanted her."

I don't know where all these words came from but they just seemed to find their way to my mouth. It felt crazy, but at the same time right to talk about it with my mama. We always use to talk about everything. Even through the early years of my teen years we could talk about my crushes and whom I liked and disliked. We always had a great relationship, but I guess as I grew older and started hanging out more and more with my friends it slowly became less and less.

I licked my lips, "I've missed talking to you mama, like this." I looked up at her and I could see tears in her eyes, then she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I've always been here, " she sniffled, "I just didn't want to push you."

I hugged her back tightly, blinking since the damn wetness started to creep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I was a disappointment," I mumbled into her hair. Even though I was so much bigger than her, now in her arms, I felt so small. Like I was five again, crying when Tatiana or papa had to leave or I'd broke something unintentionally.

"And I'm sorry how I treated Julia."

Her arms tightened around me before she pulled back to look at me, "I am disappointed about how this happened, but I know that you can fix it. I know that you can make things right but only if you want to. It's all up to you Andrei, I can't fix this and I can't tell you what to do, you are your own person and I want you to learn from your own mistakes, all I can offer is my guidance."

"But I do, I apologize when it feels like everything she says has such impact on me? How do I control something that powerful?" I admit I was a bit scared now. Julia must hate me for what just happened, I mean, any normal person would.

"You just have to try your very best to overlook those feelings and think about how she feels."

I grimaced, "She just winds me up."

Mama laughed outright drying some tears away, "Girls do that to you sometimes."

I smiled a weak smile, cause I still didn't know how to proceed with this. She put her hand under my chin and tilted it up so I could see her smiling face, "We all make mistakes, we just have to try our best to fix them. It's human, even the best fails, but the person who won't try to fix or learn from their mistakes is the person who's wrong. Not the person who admit they're wrong and tries to learn and make it up to the person they hurt in the first place."

I nodded, taking it all it. Shit, there was so much to take in! I shook my head feeling like all my thoughts were getting mashed up all together.

"It'll take time," she said then, "What I think you should do is talk to her, calmly."

"And if she doesn't listen?" I challenge feeling like it wasn't the best suggestion I've gotten today.

"Then she's the fool,"

I buried my face I my hands. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**How do we feel? **

**Lot's of LOVE and Happy Easter! **

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologize for the late update, I was visting home last week and forgot to tell you that I was leaving. But now I'm back! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Andrei POV**

Standing outside my bedroom is usually a feeling I like. I've always enjoyed my room, it's my personal space, and also the place where I get laid. So you must get why it's one my favorite room for those two reasons. Now, knowing Julia was in there waiting for me to have our talk, I was less excited. In one way I was because I definitely had the hot's for her, she's fucking gorgeous! And in another way I was terrified because we're going to have a serious talk, my mama's orders not mine, so I was dreading to go inside.

Knowing my mama would cut my balls off if I didn't fix this, I knew there wasn't anything else I could do. In one way I wanted to fix this and in another I didn't know how? She was so frustrating!

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was lit up by outdoor light from my big windows and my eyes fell onto Julia sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest looking out the window.

I pursed my lips trying to think about a way to go with this whole thing, how to approach the situation. But Julia took care of that...

"So you've grazed me with your disgusting presence, how lovely" I could hear the irony in her voice. I rolled my eyes, why do women always have to be so over dramatic?

"Hello to you too Julia" I said, putting my hands in my pockets as I walked closer to her.

Her head flipped over looking at me, she was literally shooting me daggers. If only looks could kill!

I pursed my lips, knowing it would be sort of impossible to talk to a woman this pissed, but I promised my mama a try and that's what I would do!

"Look Julia, I know I went a little out of hand on the dance floor, but that wasn't who I really am-"

I could hear her huff and her head turned away from me. See what I'm talking about when I said impossible?

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "As I was saying, that's not who I usually am, I don't know what came over me. I guess seeing you in that dress made me go a little overboard, you look gorgeous but it's sort of distracting when you show cleavage and then it's your hair and the way the dress hugs your curves as-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute here!" She got out of the chair holding up her hand to silence me "Are you honestly trying to make this look like this was my fault you forced yourself on me? Are you fucking kidding me?" She raised her voice and I could tell she was getting even more pissed. Way to go Andrei!

"I wasn't really saying that-" I grimaced, but as I met her look I rolled my eyes, I groaned, "Fine yes, but it was a bit your fault! You could've dressed differently! And you completely played me making you think you were someone else! You're not a saint either"

She huffed, "I never said I was a saint, but I'm closer to one than you are"

"You see that, that sarcasm and wit is what gets me so fucking worked up. You're doing it on purpose!"

She raised her brows nonchalantly, "It's not my fault you have a problem with your temper" She said and shrugged.

I groaned crossing my arms over my chest, "Well, at least I don't dress so all male eyes can drool over my chest" I said shooting her a pointed look.

Her jaw dropped, "I'm showing a little cleavage! It's sexy and a way to show female power and self confidence! It's my fault you're such a horny bastard never beenable to keep it in!"

I snorted, "Self confidence my ass! That's just an excuse to get attention, you women are so easy"

Her face went cold, "Are you calling me a slut?"

I frowned, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"You called me easy! Either way I'll probably be the best you'll ever have since you've probably only ever had sex with cheap prostitutes or maids you've tricked into your bedroom" she said trying to stay calm. Although I know she was boiling, she didn't like that I was talking back to her, she didn't like it one bit! And that's what kept me going.

I huffed, "I've slept with princesses from all over the world, I don't think a little girl living off of my aunt's money would make any difference"

I definitely didn't think that sentence through before it left my tongue. Seeing her face go red with fury and her fists clenched I knew I'd hit a sore spot.

"What did you just say?" She said through clenched teeth.

I grinned, "I think you heard me"

Her breathing turned heavy, "You're nothing but a disgusting pig that only cares about how your dick feels than anyone else in this world! As long as you're satisfied, you don't care about anything else. Men like you are the most disgusting scum on earth! I hate you Andrei Belikov!" Venom was dripping from her words.

Usually when a girl told me off it didn't get to me, it was only words, but every word that just left her mouth pissed me off to a whole other level.

"Oh yeah?" I said, walking up, towering up in front of her "You're nothing but a little girl with an attitude coming from a cheap family hoping Tatiana will save your fat ass with her money so you can marry a rich asshole that can fuck you all night long-"

***SMACK***

It had happened again. Just like downstairs to the dance floor. She had acted so fucking quick I didn't have a chance stopping her.

Her hand against my cheek left a stinging mark, her action didn't give me a lot of time to think, I just acted.

A spark of anger went through me, grabbing both of her wrists backing her up against the nearest wall, she never even saw it coming, I just grow frustrated so quickly when it comes to her. She has that sort of impact on me and it's hard to control my reaction when she keeps pushing my buttons and just acts with the same wit and confidence I have. I've never met a woman like her and I don't think anyone understands just how frustrating it is meeting someone who's just as fiery as yourself.

So I might've taken it a bit too far saying she was riding on Tatiana's money to find a rich husband, but I don't know what to do! All these words just rest on the tip of my tongue and I keep insulting her because she keeps hitting me with these witty lines! What am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to react? How can't I react the way I do, she's so fucking infuriating!

Looking down at her as I had her trapped between the wall and myself, my frustration just got up and left. I was calm again. I found myself taking in her features again just like when I first saw her at the bottom of the staircase. Before I knew who she is. It's hard not to.

Those big eyes framed with long lashes, just pulling you in. Her bottom lip is thicker than the top one, but it just makes you want to bite into it before you kiss her. The brown lock reaching to her mid section makes you just want to run your hands through them. I'm not even going to get started on her body, I can describe that for days. I've always been a breast and big lips type of guy, but hers were more medium almost small size but that didn't bother me one bit. Her wide hips and that delicious behind was what could get me on my knees, and I've never been a big ass guy! She just fucks with my head with her soft curves and sharp tongue and I'm a fucking emotional roller coaster!

I swallow as her eyes meet mine and I caught by surprise as I see her eyes reflects the same as mine.

A need. A Want.

I soften my grip around her wrists and bite my lower lip doing my best to hold myself back. I need a different approach to this. To her.

I take a deep breath before I slowly let my hands slide from gripping her wrists down to sliding them over her hands. Her eyes are studying me intensely as I do so, but she lets me. I braid our hands together and it's suddenly hard to swallow. I bite my lower lip and I can see her eyes quickly looking at my lips. Her hands squeeze mine gently and as her eyes moves to mine again, I raise a brow slightly intrigued with where this suddenly turned.

I lean down, resting my forehead against hers,tasting her. I can feel her breath on my face and I squeeze her hands as our noses brush together. I'm met by a strangled moan and I feel my pulse started to race.

I swallowed inhaling quickly and then the words just left my mouth, "I want to kiss you"

I heard her quick intake of breath and her chest was suddenly very close to mine. God, I just want to bury myself between her breasts and appreciate every inch of her body.

She swallowed just like I just did and I said, "Can I kiss you?" My breathing was heavier than before and I could feel my trousers getting tight around my dick. We're only holding hands! What the fuck is she doing to me?

All my thoughts disappeared when I saw her nod slowly. Then it just happened. I wasn't even that cool about it. I just leaned in and planted my lips on , it felt good!

I was surprised once again as I heard her moan loudly as our lips touched. I opened my mouth to kiss her again needing another taste. Her hands were gripping mine tightly and I moved her hands around my waist, leaving them there as mine moved up running my fingers through her hair.

She felt so good hell she even tasted good!

Kissing her again, she met my lips roughly before taking my lower lip between her teeth and I growled lowly in return. I moved my hands down her arms around her waist quickly lifting her up and I think I caught her by surprise but I didn't care. I just went straight for her neck and she moaned grabbing onto my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin.

Tracing my nose against her sensitive skin I ran my tongue all the way up to her ear before biting her earlobe. She started wriggling against me and then I felt her grinding her midsection against mine. Tightening my grip around her before I growled close to her ear, "You don't know what you do to me"

I heard her gasp for air and I grinned, suddenly she had a tight grip on the back of my hair roughly pulling me back so I could see her face. Her breath was fast and uneven and she had the sexiest look on her face I could almost come by the look of it.

"I've never been this horny in my life!" She said, licking her lips as her eyes searched my face.

I chuckled lowly, "Glad I can do that for you honey, " I started to lean in to kiss her again, but she tugged again at my hair pulling me back raising her brows, "You're acting as if any girl can get you this good type of hard on"

I just wanted to laugh out loud, this girl is quicker than I am if not worse!

I grinned, leaning in, "Let's say I've never wanted someone as badly" I nipped at the skin of her jaw, "as I want you"

She moaned squeezing her legs around my waist. "Take me!" she moaned, leaning her head back against the wall, giving me great access to her neck.

I was surprised and yet incredibly happy to hear those words leaving her mouth. I pushed her tighter against the wall, pressing my dick against her warm center.

She groaned leaning her head back as I asked, "What was that you just said?" With a grin in my voice

Her eyes met mine and then took a firm grip of my hair practically hissing through her teeth, "Take. Me" she demanded.

I didn't think much further than this, my brain was officially switched off! God, this girl will be the end of me!

**R POV**

I'm standing outside Andrei's bedroom doors where I saw him walk in over an hour ago. I'm happy he agreed to talk to her again, he needs to talk to her, but I'm afraid things might not end the way either of them planned. I know the connection that's between, I know it all too well, it's the same that was between Dimitri and I. It's that sort of intense spark that can make you do the stupidest things because you want this person so bad. You're willing to just, excuse my French, fuck the shit out of that person. It can turn anyone who isn't into very kinky things into the kinkiest person alive! You just want this person to please you, touch you and just to all sorts of nasty things to you because that's the best way for your pleasure to be met. I sound like a sex crazed maniac, but maybe I am or at least were.

I'm just worried that they will end up doing something more like I was just thinking about than talking about it. I know it's hard to talk to someone that drives you mad, I should know, since nobody drove me as mad as Dimitri could. I hope they're smarter than I was but it's hard to be smart when the horny part of you take over.

A while ago I could hear raised voices, even from my room, that's why I decided to go out in the hall to check so things were all right. Then there was another slap, which I assume was Julia slapping my son who must've said something bad again. I know it's not the other way around cause Andrei would never do that because he knows I will cut his balls off and I think he wants them still attached to his body.

It's been quiet for some time now I just hope to god I won't have to interfere.

**A POV**

I fell on top of Julia as we both dropped onto the bed. Hands everywhere, I just couldn't stop. She tasted, felt and just fitted so good next to me! This is supposed to happen, we're just bound to have sex! It has to happen, it's the way it's supposed to be. We're just the same and she wants it! She doesn't even have to beg, I'm already ready for her.

I was kissing her neck as I was pushing the fabric up her legs; she was unbuttoning my shirt and running her fingers through my hair. It was so electric I couldn't stop this. No one could ever stop me, this will happen!

I ran my fingers over her hard nipples before running my hands down to grip her hips pushing my hard erection into her and she practically screamed out in pleasure as I buried my face between her breasts. Nothing could stop this, so I thought. That was until I heard my mama's very pissed voice as she was pounding on the door.

"Andrei Blake Belikov get you and your sex infected brain out here this second!"

Both of us froze instantly and looked towards the door. It was all dark in the room, but under the door there was light and you could see a figure standing there. Before either of us could respond, she continued,

"Get your hands off of Julia this instant and you better be out this door before I count to ten and if not, I will come in there and you will regret the day you were born Andrei!"

My eyes instantly grew wide as I thought of herchops my balls off... The crazy part is that I seriously believe her, she's one to those people who often stay true to her word. It can be a small thing like when I was seven, she promise if I would be good for a whole month she'd give me a wheelbarrow filled with chocolate! And she did. But she also stayed true to the if I kept being naughty to the kitchen staff, I started a few fires and did a few pranks, I'd have kitchen duty for two weeks and had to cook dinne. Of course I didn't think she was serious, but she was, she always kept her word.

I was just about to say something to Julia when she pushed me off of her and got up starting to fix her dress looking slightly panicked.

I frowned pushing myself up on my elbows, looking at her, "What?"

She spun around looking at me with a ridiculous look on her face, "What? Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm still waiting!" Mama's voice came through the door.

I raised my brows looking at the door before continuing to look at her, "Am I suppose to say something special?"

"We're supposed to talk and we end up almost having sex and you ask me what? Your mother is outside that bloody door ready to kill us and you say what?"

I grimaced slightly and then shrugged, saying,

"Yeah, so?" She just shook her head, looking pissed, "Just fuck off Andrei!" she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder before heading towards the door.

As she opened the door, I could tell she went ridged, her whole body got tense. I bet my mama wasn't wearing the happiest look on her face. One millisecond later she was running away and I looked away from the door. I knew what was next...

I could see the dark shadow filling the door in the corner of my eye. I know the longer I won't meet her gaze the more furious the beast will get... Yes, I just called my mama a beast, but it's ok because she can be when she gets really angry!

Looking up I see her standing in the middle of the doorway, strong stance, arms crossed over under her chest, a cold look on her face and her head held high. She's a really beautiful person and one hell of a queen. But right now I wasn't super excited by her presence.

"Are you that fucking dense Andrei Belikov?"

She was using first and last name, this day might be my last... Good bye world!

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? Boring? Was it like you thought it would? **

**Let me know :) **

**Lot's of Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Sunday people! haha Another update, a warning is that this one is a bit emotional, but let me know if it's good enough and if it touched you in anyway so I know I could catch the feeling :) I would really appreciate that! ENJOY**

* * *

**R POV  
**

Seeing Julia's face turn from anger into sudden fear just by seeing the look on my face, I knew I was right. What I assumed was going on was definitely going on but I'm not sure I interrupted in a good time or not. I just knew that if I didn't they wouldn't talk like they are supposed to do, they would just fall for the spark and then have to work with it from there. I rather have them talk first, because it can be hard to talk once you've given into that strong power that is sexual pleasure. Especially with my hard headed son...

Watching her disappear down the hall and into her room my head snapped into the darkness. I could see a figure lying on the bed and I knew he was dreading me to enter. We would have this conversation, though, I don't care anymore, and he's too dense to function at times.

I walked in and closed the door, without speaking, I walked into the room over to the little group of sofas and chairs that was in there. I knew that there were matches and candles on the table so, I started lighting them. Feeling his eyes watching my back didn't stress me at all, but I knew I made him nervous with my silence.

Finishing I sat down on a chair that was facing him making myself comfortable before I crossed my hands in my lap, "So, how did that go Andrei?" I asked. My tone was short and slightly aggressive.

I could hear him sigh, but he didn't answer me to begin with. I knew he was struggling with what to say so I spoke before he did, "So, right as I interrupted what was going on in here?"

I knew very well what was, but just to torture him a bit I had to ask.

"We were..." I could hear he was talking through clenched teeth, "doing things"

"What things?" I asked acting stupid.

I could hear a faint growling, "You know what things..."

"Please enlighten me," I said, brushing off some invisible dust off of my dress. That set him off.

He was quick to jump off of his bed, taking a few steps towards me, "What does it matter mama? What does it matter? You know how I feel about her, you know that it's hard to control! Why can't you just let me try to figure this out on my own and learn from my mistakes?"

I got out of my chair, "Because you're not trying to learn anything while undressing Julia on your bed! You're just trying to satisfy a want that's new to you, you're just trying to satisfy this deep aching feeling inside your chest that none of the other maids could fill! I know you Andrei, you want love, you just don't know how handle it."

"Well, maybe I could've learned with Julia just now." He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

I couldn't believe my ears and it was infuriating me, "Didn't you get anything from my story I just told you, about Dimitri's past, about anything?"

He waved with his hands, "I know, I know it was hard for her, I know I shouldn't treat people like that. But it's hard to change your mind in a second! It's hard to just change everything because of one person, you don't seem to understand that."

I was just shaking my head. This is fucking unbelievable! He didn't get it! He didn't understand who the girl was.

"Are you that fucking dense Andrei? Sorry, for the use of my words, but really? Why don't you get it?" I asked frustrated.

"What the hell am I suppose to get? What's so fucking obvious to you and everybody else but not to me? Just fucking tell me instead of talking in bullshitting riddles!"

"It was me!" I screamed, "The courtesan your father bought, the person he treated like fucking dirt, letting his friends lay their hands on, that was all me! I know above anyone how it is to feel treated like you're not even worth a piece of bread that's on the floor, that's how many different households I was in. Nobody wanted me, they just wanted to use me for their pleasure and company, but they didn't want the bitchy attitude. Both your father and his father tried to shut me up several times, trying to break me in all sorts of ways, but I never gave up!"

The door opened and I could see Dimitri in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me. My breathing became more and more rapid, Andrei had a mixed look of surprise and fear on his look. I continued speaking,

"I was fed up with men trying to buy me, trying to use me for what they wanted. I am still tired of it. I will not let another woman in my company be used like I have been used and so help me, God! If you say you still want a courtesan after this, Andrei. I will take the crown from you." I said my fists shaking with anger.

I tried to swallow, but I felt so worked up, I licked my lips that had gone dry with all the talking. Then I could feel a warm set of hands sliding over my shaking fists. I instantly felt this calm feeling roll over me. Settling me down. I waited a minute, taking a few breaths, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I don't want you to turn into someone that will degrade and devalue other people, especially women, Andrei. That's why I've been so hard with you on this subject, because I know how tempting it must be for you. I just can't let you give in because that's not the person I want to call my son, because I hope my son would never do to a woman what other men did to me."

Feeling tears rimming my eyes, I was looking at my oldest son through the candles seeing his still shocked face.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this before, mama?"

My head snapped overseeing Adam steps out of the shadows. I didn't notice him, maybe he came in with Dimitri. I took a deep breath,

"I was ashamed." I looked away into the candles, "I-" I swallowed, "I was afraid it might change the image you already have of me" I looked down into my hands, "I was afraid you would see me differently given that I came from nothing and being bought for someone else."

I felt Dimitri squeeze my hands, looking up meeting Andrei eyes, I was surprised how much hurt that showed in them. What happened next surprised me even more. Andrei quickly walked around the couch towards me quickly reaching out for me before taking me and burying me in his arms.

His embrace was tight and protective and I circled my arms around his waist. I could feel him take a breath before he spoke, "We would never look down on you, mama, no matter what you've done, and you will always be our mama." Andrei spoke fiercely protectively that he reminded me of Dimitri immensely. It was sort of amazing!

"We love you, mama." I heard Adam voice getting closer, "Knowing what you've gone through only make us want to be better and look up to you even more, because of what a strong woman you are."

I leaned away from Andrei so I could see both my boys. Tears were threatening to run over and I took both of them in my arms, "I love you both so, so much!"

"Love you too, mama." I heard them both of saying whilst hugging me tightly.

"C'mon papa, join in." I heard Andrei smile and I chuckled drying some tears away, "Yeah, why not?" Dimitri joked, moving his arms around us. I smiled, I love my family, even though we all have a lot to learn and we will fight, we will always be family.

Taking a few minutes more of loving each other we separated and settled down around the chairs and couches.

"So, what are you going to do next Andrei?" Dimitri asked, "What do you want to do with Julia?"

He sighed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "It feels so messed up now knowing what you've been through, mama. I just want to change everything so rapidly, so I won't remind you of those people-"

"But you can't," I interrupted him, "I know you've already told me that, but it's true, you can't change in a minute Andrei, but you have to want to change to get the change. And that's all I wanted to get out of you, the want and the need to change."

"Well, you got it, I just-" he rubbed his eyes, "I just don't know how to get there."

I put my arm around him, rubbing his back. "Talk to her, I know it's frustrating, but talk to her before you do anything else, you will feel so much better when you've actually talked and know more about her before you take another step with her."

I nodded. "Could you maybe get her after this?" I asked, looking up at both my parents.

Mama looked over at papa and papa nodded, "How about we set something up for tomorrow? I think you need to sleep and sort of cool down before you talk to her and maybe do it outside? Air and space have been always good."

I nodded in agreement; "Being in a room close to a bed or even a wall can be distracting, outdoors is a good idea." I smiled.

Andrei nodded, "Ok."

I looked over to Andrei, "I think we should go downstairs again, though, to take care of our guests?"

"Tatiana is in full control I can promise you that, but yes, we should go down before the party ends just to settle the suspicions." Dimitri and I got up, "You guys go to bed though, and I think you've had enough excitement for tonight."

Andrei smiled, "I love you, guys."

"Love you, too." Adam smiled and I smiled back saying it back in return. My boys might have a long way to go, but they definitely will turn out good in the end. I just know so.

**A POV **

I was sitting outside on one of the benches hidden in the rose garden that the palace was world known for. The winter roses always bloomed like in the middle of summer and it brought a sort of magical feel to the garden.

I rested my elbows on my knees leaning forward silently gathering strength for this conversation that was coming with Julia. I knew it would be hard, but I was going to try as calm as possible. That was the best and probably the only way to get through this without a major fight. Although I know it would also be hard, but I promised both my mama and myself to try.

"Andrei."

I jumped as she said my name. My head snapped up, "Shit," I breathed then cleared my throat, "I didn't even hear you coming."

A small smile hinted at her lips before she looked down onto the ground. She didn't seem like she wanted to sit down so I stayed put.

I pursed my lips and sighed, "So, I'm sorry about last night Julia, at the dance, I know it sounds like bullshit, but I was so frustrated with the way you act with me. I've never met anyone like you before."

My eyes were at her feet when I continued talking, "It's just this weird feeling I got, and it didn't feel like I was forcing myself on you. It felt like I had a right to and it sort of scared the living hell out of me how badly I wanted you at that moment."

I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't look up, "Then my mama told me about her past last night, something I've never heard about before in my life. Before I couldn't really see why what I did was so wrong, don't ask me why because it's too fucked up. But hearing how angry and how deeply scarred, she was after what she went through just helped something switch." I swallowed, "I'm not saying what I did was right and that you should forgive me on a whim but I hope you can consider it."

I dared myself to look up. Her eyes were on me, she was biting on her lower lip, "Rose told me about her past as well."

My brows shot up, "She did?"

She nodded, "I've always had great respect for her because she is such an amazing person, but I have even more for her now."

I nodded, "Me, too."

"It' still going to take me some time to get passed this Andrei, it's not like you forget someone groping you on a dance floor and slapping them twice in one night."

I huffed a snicker bitterly "You did slap me twice."

I don't think she liked my tone because she answered with a biting "Well, you deserved it."

I shook my head, looking away from her, "You sure got an attitude."

"You're the one to talk," she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

I groaned, rubbing my hands in my face, "See!" I got up from the bench, "This is what I'm talking about. All the witty and snappy comments just winds me up so much I can't help but to be as snappy back."

I turned to look at her, "I can admit that I feel something different, I don't know what exactly that is, but I do know I feel something. But I don't know how I'm suppose to be nice and try my best to be calm about you when most of the time all you do is push my buttons."

"And you don't think you push my buttons? You don't think it's hard to be under your intense gaze making me feel like you're literally undressing me with your eyes? And that I'm furiously telling myself not to enjoy it but I do? Do you think that's easy when I know what a jerk you can be as well?"

I turned to her as she spoke and was completely thrown off by her words. How could it be that two people felt equally annoyed and frustrated with one another and yet there was such a bloody connection and spark between them?

"So, what do we do about this?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. It had started snowing, the nice type. Slowly singling down through the air white puffy snow.

She was looking down at her boots in the snow her arms were around her mid section looking like she was trying to keep herself warm. She cleared her throat, "How about we just try to be nice but honest with one another? Try not to be as witty as we might want to be, just to give each other a fair chance before I'll slap you, again."

A small smile tugged at my lips as she said that last part. Meeting her gaze, I could see she was holding back a smile too. I nodded, "That sounds doable."

"It might take time, though." She said looking me straight in the eye.

I nodded slowly, "But we'll do our best."

We both nodded in agreement. Nice and calm, couldn't be that hard. Or could it?

* * *

**So did I get any good emotion in there or was it not enough? **

**Love to know what you think/feel so far, and don't worry being honest, I can take it :) **

**Lot's of Love!**


End file.
